A Wolf in Black and Silver
by Panda-Hiroko
Summary: When past loyalties refuse to stay in the past, Allen is in for a world of trouble when Fidelio the Vampire shows up at the Order asking for help in K.I.R.C.H.E.'s name. Will they accept Allen with his Secrets out in the open? Ookami ga Kuru crossover!
1. Chapter 1

A Wolf in Black and Silver

Disclaimer: WHAT IDIOT IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD THINK THIS IS OURS? I'LL TELL YOU-- cough cough, ahem sorry about that, Panda got carried away. Anyway, we don't own anything.

Allen had a bad feeling. It wasn't the first time he'd had such a feeling, it was just that they usually came attached to Akuma and debts. Allen had had this strange premonition all day; the continuing normalcy did nothing to soothe his ever fraying nerves.

Allen sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, idly poking Timcampy as he did so. He sighed again; Link was glancing at him suspiciously and had been for the past half hour. It was long past the time he usually ate. Normally his stomach would be protesting this neglect but his anxiety stole his appetite.

'_I guess I had better go eat for the sake of my strength_,' Allen thought, then paused, '_and to stave off anyone worrying about me_,' he winced at the thought people looking at him concernedly. In his already agitated condition it was the last thing he needed!

With Link following, he let his feet trace a familiar path to the cafeteria. Much to Link's carefully concealed surprise Allen did not need guidance as he usually did, actually it didn't look like he was paying attention to his route at all; he appeared to be in deep thought. He didn't even surface to reality until he'd wandered through the doors and all the way up to Jerry's counter.

"Oh, Allen~ I was starting to get worried about you! Are you not feeling well?" the eccentric Indian cooed.

Allen smiled softly and assured the pink-haired man that he was perfectly alright before placing his order, "May I please have Pepper-garlic steaks with balsamic vinegar sauce and butter sage tortellini's , Mapo tofu, Dublin coddle with soda bread, lasagna, fried rice, egg rolls, pureed carrot soup, meat loaf and rice, scones, Chamomile tea and twenty mitirashi dangos?"

While Jerry set to work on his overlarge order Allen plunked down on a table closest to the windows, they were open and the autumn breeze felt nice on his skin.

"You seem less inclined to socialize tonight," Link said, it was not a question.

Allen tugged at the end of his gloves nervously, "I have a… very bad feeling," he concluded lamely.

"You have a bad feeling?" Link arched one eyebrow, Allen shrugged helplessly, "I can't figure out what it is, I surveyed the area for Akuma, there were no debts mailed to me recently and I checked with Reever to see if Komui had been acting up but… nothing. Maybe I'm just jumping at shadows but I can't help it, something seems wrong," he shrugged again. Not a second later he leaped up to retrieve his order. This time however Link did not follow. He sat pondering Allen's words.

'_Hmm, Walker _has_ been jittery all day, it could be he's just restless but I highly doubt it. It could be the fourteenth stirring up trouble in his subconscious mind, then again Komui has been awfully complacent recently…_' the stalker made a mental note to double check with Reever on the Supervisor's questionable actions. Just then Allen sat beside him and stated gorging down his food.

"I should have eaten earlier," Allen groaned around a full mouth, "I'm as hungry as a hostage!" It wasn't long before he scraped the last of the dishes clean, "so what are you now that you've eaten?" Link asked; Allen tapped his chin as if he was actually considering it.

"Full as a tick!" he said cheerfully, Link stared, "you have the oddest analogies," he informed him, Allen grinned, "yep, this is the stuff I come up with in the middle of the night when I can't sleep."

Link narrowed his eyes, "you're strangely cheerful for someone with a 'bad feeling,'" he stated, Allen winced, letting his grin fade. "I don't want to worry anyone, so until I figure it out I'm just going to pretend it doesn't exist," Link snorted, "a paradox if I ever heard one, you can't worry at something that does not exist, Walker, I hope you realize that," Allen only nodded absent mindedly.

They didn't notice the person stepping through the window until he tackled Allen to the ground. The attacker sat high on his chest, pinning his arms with his knees while his hands went to Allen's neck. Allen responded by hooking his ankles around his attackers neck and bashing his head against the table and pushing the attacker to the floor where _Allen_ then pinned him only to gasp in recognition.

"F-Fidelio? W-What are you _doing_ here?!" Allen shrieked as Link pulled him away from the blond vampire as Finders moved to restrain him.

Fidelio smirked despite his predicament, "I need your help, Allen Walker. Or rather K.I.R.C.H.E. does,"

Allen gaped in disbelief, "are you _serious_? What could _they_ possibly need my help with?"

Fidelio's eyes glinted enigmatically, "a great many things," was all he offered before he was dragged away.

Pandaflower: soo… Good, bad, give it up it'll never happen? Tell me!

HirokoHana: Bad.

PandaFlower: oh, Hiroko, you're so cute when you try to hide your real feelings * sobs in happiness *

HirokoHana: * bears fangs * STOP IT!! I'LL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!!!!

PandaFlower: * is unaffected * so do me a favor guys and drop a review!!! I'll never know 'till you tell me.~

HirokoHana: * hisses and stomps away * JUST REVIEW SO SHE'LL SHUT UP!!!!

PandaFlower: * still not affected * don't worry, she's just shy!


	2. Chapter 2

PandaFlower: Indeed, I am back again to terrorize this site with my very first story! Unfortunately I am completely retarded in the use of computers; this may or may not work. I know I didn't say this last time but the warnings are slight cussing, some boyxboy action and the usual violence… Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Allen fidgeted beneath the uncomfortable stares; he gulped and opened his mouth as if to say something—

"Who the fuck is that guy Moyashi?" Kanda beat him to it.

"He's a, um, an _old_ friend I guess?" Allen said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, all the Exorcists, Reever, Link and Leverier were present in Komui's office. Fidelio was currently tied to a chair; seemingly unaffected by all the stares. Allen was the only one who sat on the couch, Fidelio sat facing him.

"Allen," Lenalee said sternly, "if he's your friend then why did he attack you? And for that matter why did he know the location of Headquarters?"

'_So that's what all the stares are for…_' Allen hoped fervently that this didn't get ugly, "I didn't tell him anything, I haven't seen him in years! Why don't you ask him yourself?" He said, gesturing towards Fidelio wildly.

Fidelio chuckled, "Indeed, do ask me, you'll find that Allen is quite innocent in this case. I have always known how to find the Black Order," Allen glared at him, "Shut up, no one asked you! Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he growled.

Fidelio raised one blonde, perfectly arched brow, "Perhaps, shouldn't you be _thirty-five_?"

"Touché," Allen mumbled.

Leverier cleared his throat, and again once everyone's attention had fixed on him, "Well, Walker, since you know him so well why don't you do the interrogating," it was a command, it was phrased like a suggestion but it was a command all the same.

Allen sighed as Lenalee took position behind the couch, somewhat mollified, "Okay, Fidelio, why are you here?"

"I came to ask for your help in the name of K.I.R.C.H.E.," was the reply.

"Which you won't get," Allen pointed out, "but Allen it's our job to help, you can't deny him that!" Lenalee protested.

"My dear, you misunderstand. I did not come here to ask for the Black Order's help, I said I came here to ask for _Allen Walker's_ help," Fidelio said, Allen nodded confirmation, "Yeah, this is between me and the blonde bastard over there," he said.

"So you will not help?" Fidelio asked.

Allen nodded.

"There are different people working there now. You would like them, they're almost as idealistic as you are, in the same cynical fashion," Fidelio said.

A hard stare, an unblinking glare.

"Two of them are just like you and Cross: always broke, one of them stays in the sidelines shouting encouragement while the other takes the blows, a sorcerer and his wer—

"Stop," Allen cut him off, "stop right there. The whole point of K.I.R.C.H.E. was to keep everything a secret. I kept my mouth shut even if you don't feel similarly right now but I can't allow you to continue that sentence," questioning glances from the confused bystanders passed between him and the blonde vampire.

"You say that but K.I.R.C.H.E. is sponsored by the Vatican too. Do not presume to lecture _me_ on the subject of secrecy, Mutt, I have had my hand in it far longer than a mere _child_—"Allen flinched—"acting like a clown!"

Allen actually looked ashamed and a little shocked but Fidelio wasn't done, "One of the twelve's bodies was destroyed," he said softly, flicking his ponytail over his shoulder with a well practiced toss of the head, "it was a level four. We've been successful so far about keeping our location hidden from the Earl, but he not only found one of our bases, he killed everyone there including the Successor. I know your feelings about K.I.R.C.H.E and you know mine but this has me severely worried. I need your help Allen!"

'_He sounds so desperate; he really does need my help this time huh? He has a point that is rather worrisome, but I can't, Cross is dead!_' Allen leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees; he gazed at the floor between his feet, "How can I help when Cross is dead? He didn't remove _anything_, he never got the chance to," Allen said just as softly.

Fidelio sat bolt upright, "What?! Shit, why didn't you say so sooner?! I know how to remove those sorts of things, it's what vampires do!" he was so shocked he accidently snapped the rope that bound him. There was general shock and alarm.

"You can?" Allen asked.

"You're a vampire?!" everyone else sans Leverier asked at the same time.

"Yes and yes," Fidelio said rubbing his wrists absentmindedly, "now if you'll just be a good dog and stay, I can snap your collar back into place," he glanced at Leverier, "that is if your superior doesn't mind."

Leverier acknowledged that with a slight nod, "I am not ignorant of K.I.R.C.H.E.'s existence nor of its part in the Vatican, you have my permission to do anything you want to Walker," everyone in the room sweat-dropped, they really did. Leverier made it sound like he was handing Allen over to torturers for crying out loud!

Faster than thought Fidelio snaked a hand around Allen's throat and grabbed _something_… made of thin air? He made a fist, fingers pressing in to Allen's neck and whatever it was started to glow white.

Allen began to tremble; he could feel the imperceptible changes taking place in his body, not all of them visible. His pupils formed feral slits, his lips parted in a grimace as his canines sharpened, suddenly Allen through his head back and _howled _hard enough to burst eardrums as the muscle and bone in his body shifted.

Krory attempted to touch him, to help him, but was blasted back by light, they all were. Until only Fidelio stood near him stubbornly clutching at the invisible collar around Allen's neck. Finally with one last yank the collar snapped into place. It was a heavy thing of black leather with a white cross shaped dog tag.

Fidelio stumbled back and fell into his when the backs of his knees hit it, Allen panted harshly, trying to blink away the sudden tunnel vision. He failed and folded onto his side on the couch, completely knocked out.

"Allen!" there came a worried cry as Lenalee, Lavi, Krory and Miranda rushed to his side, Lenalee glared at Fidelio, "What did you do to him?" she demanded.

He chuckled weakly, "I simply undid what Cross did, so I simply snapped his collar back into place,"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Komui asked, checking Allen's pulse, Fidelio grinned, "Why my dear Black Order, young mister Walker there is a werewolf. That collar is the source of his power; it must have been ever so painful living without it. One would liken it to a dislocated joint or a bone that was not set right and had to be re-broken."

Lavi blinked, "Allen's a werewolf? Like a change-every-full-moon-and-fatally-allergic-to-silver-werewolf? And you are an actual vampire? What is K.I.R.C.H.E. anyway?"

Surprisingly it was Leverier who spoke up, "The Bookman clan has never been allowed access to K.I.R.C.H.E. it is a monster extermination organization run by its own more intelligent kind. The Vatican tolerates it only because of its express wish to remain secret, most of what you hear will be carefully cultivated lies and propaganda; does that answer your question?"

Lavi nodded stiffly, "perfectly," Leverier smirked.

"B-but why w-would C-C-Cross take away A-Allen's collar, i-it d-doesn't m-make s-s-sense," Miranda asked, drawing on every reserve of courage to stutter it out.

"Absolute control," Fidelio said, "by taking away his collar Cross had complete and total control over Allen's actions. Why do you think he never refused to pay the womanizing bastard's debts? Now that he has it back, Allen is a free mutt," he sighed, head lolling back when he finish. His eyes fluttered closed and soon he too was asleep, leaving the exorcists to clean up the mess.

PandaFlower: I did it. I did it! Second chapter whoo! So unfortunately Hiroko is not here. She had a dentist appointment; I can't wait for her to come back with sore flouridey teeth so I can make her miserable! So will I wait R&R peoples!

Pandaflower: I would also, before I forget, to thank the people(person) who reviewed my story. THANK YOU!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

HirokoHana: Say it.

PandaFlower: I don't wanna…

HirokoHana: Say it or I'll torch your bookmark collection!

PandaFlower: Noooo! Hiroko your evil! I spent years cultivating that thing, it even pleases Twilight fans! Nooo!

HirokoHana: Ooh, what a shiny book of matches.

PandaFlower: Okay! I am sorry I took so long to update! * mumble * Not that you updated any faster…

HirokoHana: lalala, I can't hear you over the sound of how EPIC I am lalala!

PandaFlower: Whatever, on to the story, and since you care soo much I will tone down the cussing.

Disclaimer: I forgot this in the last chapter. O.o My fault, I don't own any characters you might recognize.

Chapter 3

Sound.

It was the first thing that reached him in his dark dream space.

The steady beep of a heart monitor, muffled voices outside the room were heard as clear as day, the heavy dripping of fluid, the uneven heartbeats of worried people close by.

Touch.

He felt clothe against his skin. Soft cloth, cotton cloth, it was warm and cocooned his body. He felt more things; the cool breeze of autumn air not yet chilled, something sharp and long poking into his right arm… a needle perhaps?

The smells.

They hit next, a barrage of bleach, anti-septic, metal, cotton cloth and stone dust; a combination too complex for his relaxed mind to comprehend.

The taste of the air.

His lips were slightly parted allowing him to savor the texture of the air, subtle and yet explosive on his tongue. The harsh taste of sickness and death scoured away played across his taste buds like the lingering taste of something foul with a chemical undertone.

That's when the words being spoken actually registered in his overwhelmed brain.

"Do I look like an expert on all things werewolf to you? Ask Allen when he wakes up," oh, Allen recognized that voice all right. It had been a very long time since the subtle nuances were exposed in all their richness to his previously blocked ears.

'_Fidelio…?_'

"Well you're the only one we have until Allen does wake up so just answer what you can," that voice _seemed_ familiar but the multifaceted undertones were strange, under the exasperated façade there was curiousness, worry, a deep rooted confusion, sadness and guilt? Too angst for Allen to put a name to.

"His physiology is completely different from before, we'll need to give him a thorough examination before he goes or it could get problematic if he were to get injured and we were unable to treat him effectively. If you tell us what you know now then it will cut down on examination time later if you want to leave soon," Allen was getting nervous, he couldn't recognize any of these voices! How did they know him? All these complex nuances were giving him a headache.

'_Where am I?_'

"Fine. His senses are heightened; I daresay he could give that Noise Marie of yours a run for his money. His physiology will match up with his combat style, to you it probably looked stupid and reckless but to a werewolf it's perfectly suitable,"

'_Hey! It's not stupid, Fidelio, you blonde bastard!_'

"Werewolves are also built hardier than humans, I guarantee if he doesn't act stupid and reckless he'll get injured less often."

'…_blonde bastard…_'

"That's good to hear. It would be a lot less bright around here if were to get himself killed," worry, fondness, relief, happiness and most definitely female. Who was Fidelio talking to?

"That's a very big 'if,' you guarantee," a deep voice, attempting to hide emotion, but the overtone suggested he wanted someone to notice something while the undertones said he most definitely did not want _anything_ out in the open. Was everyone in this place completely twisted?

"Also he might not be able to identify you at first, some introductions will be necessary," Fidelio added as he had almost forgotten an inane fact.

'_So I do know these people, I'll show him not able to identify,_'

"Don't give me those looks it's his heightened senses! You'll look and sound different to him is all, more detailed. Werewolves don't perceive the world with just sight like you humans do, rather all five senses combine to create a picture of such depth and color it puts 3-D to shame! Everything is brighter, more alive with vibrancy unmatched; if I were in his place I would have gone mad from being cut off! Can you imagine it? He'd probably have gotten lost all the time and be extraordinarily clumsy, unable to distinguish his surroundings."

'_Yes, reveal all my secrets, I care not. Come on move already!_'

With a groan barely audible to human ears Allen forced himself into a sitting position and finally opened his eyes. He let out a much louder gasp as something inside him clicked into place for the first time in a very long time.

It was so _vivid_. Every minutiae crack in the stone stood out like monuments, the light both natural and fluorescent released a rainbow of nameless color, the whorls in the wood beds, the white of the sheets, even the dust motes would have kept him captivated for hours. Then his other senses kicked in and oh-

-_he was in the infirmary of course!_

Allen swiftly pulled out the needle out of his arm and pushed himself out of bed, landing softly on the balls of his feet. He shivered in delight; reveling in that small exertion, finally feeling his body move as smoothly as it should, all the muscles flexing in their proper places.

It was amazing.

One hand fluttered up to grasp the collar, feeling the black leather. An ecstatic grin broke across his face uncontrollably, tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks, he felt whole at last…

'_I'm free…_'

That was how his friends found him when they opened the door, standing in the middle of the room bathed in the afternoon sunlight.

A paragon of returned hope.

"Allen?" the girl asked, Allen focused on her before it clicked in his mind before they all clicked in his mind.

"Lenalee?" Allen asked softly, "Komui? Kanda? Lavi?" Allen started to giggle; "You guys should see yourselves, I mean, wow!" truly they were different in so many ways.

The slight twitches in Kanda's face that signified concern, the slight arrogance in Lavi's posture, the way Komui and Lenalee seemed to lean toward each other as if to offer invisible support. All at once many things were very clear to Allen about his friends.

Lavi turned around and pointed wildly at Fidelio, "And you said he wouldn't be able to recognize us! IN YOUR FACE VAMP!" he shouted with indignant glee.

Allen winced at the unnecessary addition of volume but at least it didn't induce a headache like he feared.

"I said he _might_ not be able to identify you," Fidelio snapped, his gaze flicked to Allen, "once again underestimation has shown itself to be you ally," Allen smiled.

As if some unnoticed tension had broken in the room his friends swarmed him, reassurances and grins were doled liberally many questions asked. No one noticed Fidelio gazing wistfully at Allen before he left the room.

PandaFlower: I have decided a pairing, how does Fidellen sound? Next chapter they leave the Order! The whole sense thing isn't entirely accurate but I thought it a nice touch.

HirokoHana: Nice, you actually managed to keep me awake longer than two seconds.

PandaFlower: Hiro-chan why!

HirokoHana: * pops a vein * did you just call me hiro-chan?

PandaFlower: ahaha, oh my, is the heater broke again? I could swear there wasn't any ice in here before, *is edging towards exit *

HirokoHana: GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BITE YOUR HEAD OFF AND STICK IT ON A PIKE AND ROAST IT LIKE A MARSHMALLOW!

PandaFlower: dear reader if you wish not to meet the same fate I suggest you review. Adieu.


	4. Chapter 4

PandaFlower: I have great news peoplez! MY FATHER CAME HOME FROM IRAQ! Seven long months were not spent in vain! I'm so (sobbing profusely at this point) so happy.

PandaFlower: ahem, sorry about that. So once again HirokoHana is absent, it could be because it is EARLY in the morning but that is no excuse. I need to put more content into these chapters, and look for errors better. Well, that story is not going to write itself!

Disclaimer: if I owned this I wouldn't be writing this now would I? No, I would be updating the manga. You would know if I _did _own because I would buy the Library of Congress, name it after me and rule it with an iron fist!

10 : 45 AM

On a train somewhere between England and Berlin. _**1**_

"So why are you guys here?" Allen asked from his position on the floor.

"Well, you see, it's a funny story really, Komui thought you might need help and Lenelee volunteered –bless that helpful child to bits- and Komui couldn't stand to let her go alone so he voluntold_**2**_ Kanda to go with. Bookman ordered me to go since my status as an Exorcist would get me into K.I.R.C.H.E. to poke at its innermost secrets and Link was… actually I don't know about Link," Lavi inhaled quickly, "phew, that was a mouthful!"

"Ah," Allen said, "that explains so much… SO WHY ARE YOU ALL SITTING ON ME?" Allen thrashed like fish beneath the jumble of bodies. Kanda was lay prone across Allen's midriff, Lavi lay prostrate on top of Kanda, his face in the crook of Allen's neck. Lenalee sat on his back. Fidelio and Link had settled themselves comfortably on the padded benches looking amused and bored respectively. That was oh so helpful.

Kanda saved him from anymore trouble by knocking Lavi and Lenalee to floor, mumbling under his breath about rabbits and incompetence.

Allen glared at them childishly with his feral eyes as he settled his lithe body between the vampire and the stalker, "let me guess, you all played follow the leader when Kanda boarded the train in his oh so special way," the awkward silence that ensued was more than answer enough.

Fidelio flicked his ponytail impatiently, "May I continue? Your idiocy is interrupting my briefing," he paused, then nodded, "good. So as was saying first were going to start in east Berlin, the first order of business is to introduce you to the monster hunters, they are the only K.I.R.C.H.E. employees you'll probably ever see, after that we will investigate the ruined base, eliminate any akuma within the area and find a new host for the 8th_**3**_. Short, clean and simple." Fidelio smiled benignly, as if expecting them to see the genius.

"That's it?" Kanda asked incredulously, "I was not necessary for me to come, damn that sister-complex," he muttered under his breath, it wasn't his intention but Allen still heard, he also heard _and saw_ the simple relief. Odd, was Kanda relieved that the mission was so simple? Was there still some human in the stoic samurai that was sickened by all the death and fighting?

They fell into companionable silence for a while, each person wrapped up in their own thoughts/books. Lenalee always came prepared for long train rides.

It was like this until Lavi said, "So… Werewolf, eh?" Allen winced, let the flood gates open. He nodded cautiously. The barrage of questions was merciless.

"Are you allergic to silver?" Lenalee asked, Allen shook his head.

"Do you really change with the full moon?" Lavi asked, Allen shook his head again, "I can change at will, actually."

"Do you feel the need to bark at strangers?" Kanda asked, "What—No, of course not! I'm not completely animalistic, BaKanda!"

"Can you still think and use reason when you're in wolf form?" Lavi asked.

A nod in response, "Well, duh!"

"If you get really happy will your butt wag in place of your tail? Will you start jumping on people and furniture you know you're not supposed to be on?" Lenalee asked, grinning wickedly. Suddenly Kanda doubled over, hacking wildly, Lavi reached over and thumped his back soundly. He wasn't the only one laughing at Allen's embarrassment, Lavi was trying to control his laughter, Link was twitching and even Fidelio was chuckling under his breath.

Allen was livid, "No. I. Will. Not. Lenalee. And before you ask, I don't stick my head out the window, I don't chase my tail, I do _not_ play fetch or rollover or play dead or… or anything!" Allen slammed the compartment door on his way out, growling under his breath.

Kanda sighed, "I forgot to ask if he was paper trained," and god said; let there be stunned silence.

"Yu-chan did you just joke? Are you feeling alright?" Lavi inquired tentatively, Kanda turned slowly to fix him with his best venomous glare, "oh, my mistake then!"

And once more there was silence…

"So, Fiddly, do you pee while you suck blood?"

K.I.R.C.H.E monster hunting headquarters is in East Berlin.

Voluntold: when one is forced into a payless job.

In Ookami ga kuru! Vampires reincarnate their souls into new bodies when necessary, the only difference between them and the Noah family is that they get to choose their new body. The bodies sleep until they are awakened and then they must drain the nearest person dry to acquire their powers. My memory might not be entirely accurate on this matter but it's my story so who cares?

PandaFlower: And god said; let there be reviews!

HirokoHana: I'm Back! And god said; let there be death.

PandaFlower: That is so not nice Hiro-chan! These are my readers!

HirokoHana: * Eyetwitch* what did you just call me, I will crush you Flower!

PandaFlower: GO MY WOLFGUIN! PROTECT MY PRECIOUS PANDA PETALS!

HirokoHana: * spears Wolfguin on a spork * I said not to call me HIRO-CHAN! * attacks PandaFlower with spork army * I WILL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!

PandaFlower: * retaliates with Foon army * you will fall to my hula skirt weapons! R&R people!


	5. Chapter 5

PandaFlower: NO HAS REVIEWED AT ALLLLL!

HirokoHana: Well, maybe if you didn't right crap then you get more! And don't lie, you have three and you know it!

PandaFlower: * sigh * on to the story that no likes.

Disclaimer: Any characters, references, or anything else you recognize is not mine.

Chapter Five

Much later after Allen's uncharacteristic burst of anger, Kanda's uncharacteristic teasing, and another round of embarrassing/degrading questions they finally arrived at East Berlin.

It was a beautiful autumn day.

The sky was just the right shade of light blue with a few happy, cumulus clouds floating here and there, the air was crisp and surprisingly clean, the sun was warm and cheerful. There wasn't an Akuma in sight, the people were bustling around like so many happy bees, without a single discouraging word, the streets were clean and building well painted. So you can imagine the others surprise that Allen was twitchy and irritable.

"Seriously Allen, that's the eighth time you scanned the area, even Yu-chan's not that paranoid," Lavi hooked an arm around his neck, successfully keeping Allen between himself and Kanda's wrath.

"There are things here that I can't detect with my eye, Lavi, I would very much like avoid an incident," Allen detached himself from unfortunate red-head just as Kanda pounced on him. He glanced around again, taking note of all the faces in the vicinity, his feral eyes catching every miniscule detail.

Lenalee and Fidelio walked ahead, completely oblivious to their surroundings, discussing the recent _fashion changes of all things!_

'…_foppish blonde bastard…_' Allen couldn't help but think, it wasn't that he hated Fidelio it's just that his close proximity caused certain scars to ache. Not the he wanted to be reminded.

Suddenly Allen was looking up that the sky blinking away the pretty stars. He stared up at Link as the Inspector hauled him to his feet, "Ow, what happened?" he asked, nursing a bump.

"For all your paranoia and wishes, you were redundantly useless at avoiding incidents," Fidelio remarked, Allen glared at the blonde vampire, imagining gouging out his baby blue eyes. (**1)**

"A man in a trench coat and fedora ran between me and Fidelio, you stepped in front of him without looking and pushed you to the ground, Kanda gave chase and grabbed him but the man screamed in his ear and Kanda fell unconscious. You were only out for a few seconds," Lenalee pointed over to the prone black-haired Exorcist being tended by Lavi.

One look at Kanda's paler than normal pallor and Allen was scrambling to his side, he knocked aside Lavi's hands, "Let me do it, Lavi," he tilted Kanda's head to the side, examining the small trickle of blood coming from his right ear and dismissed it as unimportant for now. He pressed his palms to Kanda's cheeks and pressed his eyelids upwards, taking note of the way the pupils were dilated and vibrating.

'_No way, these symptoms…but that's impossible the Akuma attacked a separate base. But wait, when did K.I.R.C.H.E. build separate bases?'_

Lavi whistled, "What do you think he was? Couldn't be an Akuma or we would've had a warning, right Al-Allen?" Allen ignored him to intent on mentally cursing out the blonde bastard once again.

He pointed an accusing finger at the vampire, "What else did you lie about you bastard?" Allen demanded, lunging at the vampire only for Lavi and Link to grab him, "Separate base my ass! They attacked K.I.R.C.H.E.'s _only_ base didn't they? _Didn't they?_ That's the only place Alraune grow! Tell me what really happened!" he strained against the unyielding hands on his arms.

"I suggest that you calm down as you are causing quite a spectacle," Fidelio flipped his ponytail in that irritating manner of his and fixed them all with a frosty stare, "What are you always telling me about keeping my mouth shut? I suggest that you follow it," he paused, "Yes, I lied, it's called damage control, I would have told you sooner but we had hangers-on," he added dismissively. (**2**)

Lenalee looked hurt, but the others managed to hide their reactions for the most part, Allen didn't miss the way their spines stiffened and jaws tightened.

'_That was cruel Fidelio, you weren't like this before._'

Allen growled when Fidelio turned to walk away, "Thirty-five is such an interesting number, don't you think so Allen?" he smirked when Allen flinched.

"I'm going away after the stupid thing, let me go," he mumbled to the two holding, "I see why you don't like him," Lenalee said.

Allen nodded, "Lavi, will you stay behind and look after Kanda? He's not in any serious danger, he'll just be sick for a while and you have the most medical knowledge," Lavi grinned in that oh-this-is-going-to-be-so-much-fun way, "Sure beansprout, you just have to tell me what a Alraune is afterward," they were already running away.

The trench coat man/Alraune was very fast but nothing could outrun the Dark Boots, Lenalee waited till it hit a back alley before she dropped down in front of the faceless thing and delivered a swift kick to its neck to silence it. As it grabbed its crushed windpipe, Lenalee dropped low and knocked its knees out from under it then somersaulted and brought down both feet and crushed its featureless head in the ground. (**3**)

It disintegrated.

Not a _moment_ later the Useless Duo a.k.a. Allen and Link arrived clutching their sides.

Lenalee smiled, "You were right, Allen, my Innocence did work,"

"T-told you so d-didn't I?" Allen panted. Link stared in disbelief at her the pile of dust and back at her again, "C'mon lets go back to others so I don't have to explain this twice."

"Like I told Lenalee, Alraune are not human in any way, and they're barely sentient enough to be capable of thought," Allen said, "Alraune is a German word meaning Mandrake; the root of this plant contains a powerful hallucinogen and have the shape of a crude human figure. When you try to uproot one; they give an ear-piercing cry,"

"I heard of those, don't they cause madness?" Lavi asked, hefting Kanda's limp body higher up on his back to keep him from slipping. Kanda was heavy. They didn't have to push through crowds anymore, thank goodness.

"They did in the old days but they're not as strong as they used to be, humans will just feel sick for a few days," Allen grinned, "Werewolves like me won't even be affected,"

"And they are affected by Innocence?" Link asked, Allen nodded, "One of the reasons K.I.R.C.H.E. didn't like me is that they couldn't fight me,"

"But why would they fight you, you fought on the same side!"Lenalee looked outraged as she always did when someone hurt/might hurt her friends.

"You have to understand, K.I.R.C.H.E. was established by vampires for vampires; they've gone by many names over the centuries, but the goal is the same. Even the people that work for them, like this 'monster extermination department' all they're information comes from vampires, they're defense techniques, they're specialized attacks were taught to them by vampires and the vampires can negate them very easily. With me, they can't do that, they can't fight me and they can't control me," Allen looked askance, troubled, "What really worries you is whatever trouble they're in that they're desperate enough to ask you for help," Lenalee put a hand Allen's shoulder and smiled at his surprise, "You can't fool me Allen, it's as plain as Lavi's eye-patch-" hey!- "don't try to bottle things, you'll only go insane,"

"Hey, were here!" Lavi shouted, dropping Kanda with a thud, "Really old building that looks haunted!"

Suddenly there came a shout of German words, each one punctuated by a gunshot, "Eins…Zwei…Drei…Vier…Funf…Aus!" then came a dull explosion and smoke started leaking out the doors and windows. What a first impression.

The door was slammed open by a young girl with long blonde hair; she clutched the door frame gulped clean air, she blinked at them with deep blue eyes, "Don't go in there!" she suddenly shouted wildly.

"Why not?" Lavi asked.

The girl looked nervous, "Uh, um, Mr. Boss and Sirius… set paperwork on fire! Yeah! And they're cleaning it up and you just don't want to go in there. It's all smoky and the alarms are going crazy… I told them not to leave the magnifying glass on the paper but did they listen to me? No." she grinned as only a nervous person trying to hide something can.

"Miss, I am Inspector Howard Link of the Black Order," Link stepped forward and gestured to the others trying to pick up Kanda again, "These behind me are Exorcist Allen Walker, Exorcist Lenalee Lee, Exorcist Kanda Yu and Exorcist Lavi Bookman Jr. We are here on urgent business."

"I'm sorry but you can't go in there!" the girl moved to stand in front of the door, "Really the fire and smoke is quite awful you shouldn't—

"Miss Beate, we got the last of them!" a sandy haired young man poked his head out the door, "it's safe now, you can come…" he trailed off, staring at Allen with wide feral amber eyes; werewolf eyes.

"Miss Beate, please move aside," he growled, ignoring Miss Beate's questioning, "Sirius?" Allen stepped in front of Link staring at Sirius. The two werewolves growled low in their throats, unaware of the people calling their names.

They lunged at each other, falling to the ground, growling and clawing and grabbing and scrabbling, until Allen finally pinned Sirius beneath him and sank his suddenly sharp teeth into the amber-eyed young man's soft neck. Sirius let loose a sort of howling bark and thrashed in Allen's grip. Allen bit harder until he stopped struggling, then it was like a switch was flipped.

They blinked in surprise and disentangled themselves, "Damn, I hate when that happens," Sirius said loudly, "I hope you're happy I'm going to bruise!"

His voice seemed to break whatever spell the others were in at the odd display of animalistic behavior.

"Walker what the hell was that about?" Link shouted striding forward and shaking his shoulder harshly, "Uh, instinct?" he offered weakly.

"Don't blame him, it really is instinct," Sirius said, brushing himself off nonchalantly, "We werewolves can't get within sight of each other without first establishing an Alpha," Allen scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "not completely civil I guess," he said.

"Um, okay, you guys are weird," Lavi said, "Do you know anything about the Alraune we saw?"

Sirius' reaction was akin to getting hit with a lightning bolt, "You saw _what?_ Where did it go! Tell me! I need to—"

He stopped when Lenalee pushed him back, "Calm down, we took care of it already," she said sternly.

"Yeah, but if one slipped out who knows how many others did, I need to—"

Once again, interrupted, "No others slipped out, calm down," Fidelio appeared in the doorway, "Now hurry we need to get down to business," finally it was time to get the mission started.

I have never seen Fidelio in color; I am making this up as I go along.

Also, Ookami ga kuru is a fairly recent manga so I'm not 100% sure of Fidelio's personality since he doesn't pop up all that much despite the fact that he's important. So I'm making it up as I go along.

Lenalee is smart and an excellent fighter, I will not foist her off to the sidelines in battle like so many others. Also I think Allen's getting to much screentime.

PandaFlower: Yay! Something that makes up for crappy-ass chapter 4!

HirokoHana: Nothing will ever make up for it. You are like the author version King Midas; everything you write turns to crap!

PandaFlower: …I have waffles your argument is invalid.

HirokoHana: Whatever. You had to think about that.

PandaFlower: No, I didn't! Go Wolfguin!

HirokoHana: * stabs with spork * R&R people

PandaFlower: NOT AGAIN!


	6. Chapter 6

PandaFlower: Okay, this took a little longer than the rest but I still update more than Hiro-chan! * looks around furtively * phew she's still sleeping. Hiro-chan never gets up before ten, so lazy!

Disclaimer: whoever said I owned this I set my Wolfguin on you.

Chapter 6

"Quickly, quickly," Fidelio pushed them in hurriedly, "there is footage to watch and truths to be told and lies to be spun; we don't have all day!" the vampire seemed oddly agitated when he was so calm before.

"Whadya mean lies?" Lavi asked once again dumping Kanda on the ground, Lenalee glared at him and arranged Kanda to sit leaning up against the wall where he was promptly ignored.

"It is of no importance," Fidelio said nonchalantly, Sirius and the girl known as Miss Beate trailed after them reluctantly, uncertain of the situation. Fidelio turned to them suddenly.

"They're from the Black Order. You will not have heard of them but they're specialty is that creature that attacked here. They will keep their mouths shut and you will cooperate," they didn't appear too happy about but they nodded, Miss Beate was outright glaring at him.

"Good, the recordings please," Fidelio looked expectant, Sirius sighed, "Boss has them, he's in the basement," Fidelio nodded, as if to himself, "Very well, call him up here please," Sirius sighed again before moving off. Miss Beate glared at him, "You're being exceptionally rude," she told him.

"I know," was all he said.

Sirius charged into the room, "I'm back! And I brought Boss!" behind was a tall man with black hair, black business suit and coat and wire-frame glasses. Something about his eyes reminded Allen about Komui, both of them had eyes that glinted with the wisdom gained by hard knowledge.

"Ah, so these are our guests," Boss said, he moved into the room only trip over Kanda's outstretched leg and fall on his face, "Oi! Who put the dead guy there!"

Lavi and Allen sniggered but Lenalee was indignant, "He's not dead! He got attacked by an Alraune, he doesn't feel well," she went into full-blown lecture mode, which is hard on the ears by the way.

"Oh, in that case I guess it doesn't matter," poor Kanda, "Sirius put the footage in would you?" he handed the sandy-haired werewolf a small tape. Sirius walked over to the desk and touched a hidden button on its smooth surface. A section of the top flipped over, revealing a very modern looking screen. Sirius slipped the tape inside and pressed a few buttons, it fizzled to life.

"Hey, Mr. Boss why didn't you tell me about this?" Miss Beate asked, Boss patted her head absentmindedly, "Because we never had an opportunity and our electricity bills are expensive enough," he said as if it was most obvious.

"Quiet! It's playing," Sirius admonished gently.

At first all they saw a spacious dimly lit room of about one hundred feet long and wide, twelve lidless caskets were arranged neatly and all the occupants were sleeping peacefully, small leafy plants grew near them though they were fairly sparse.

All in all it was unusual but quiet.

Muffled sounds made their way out of the speakers, they sounded like… gunshots! The wall furthest from the camera exploded inward, sending rubble and dust over the motionless sleepers.

Childish giggles were heard as a glowing, sickly white hand grabbed the edge of the wall and hauled the rest of its body inside. The Exorcists grew still. Fidelio had said it was a Level Four but this was anything but. For one it had a gender, definitely male. And for another it _looked_ different, taller, slimmer, more humanly built then a Level Four. Not like a mannequin but more like a human being. If humans were bald, glowing, stark white and covered in archaic markings.

It giggled again, "Ooh this will be so much more fun since they can't fight back!" the video was paused before the bloodshed began but from Boss and Sirius' faces it wouldn't have been pretty.

"That was not a Level Four," Lavi said simply, Fidelio look perfectly confused, "It's not?" the exorcist's were grimfaced. That was answer enough.

"Well, things just got interesting," Fidelio said, "However there is still the end of the video to see," he reached over and adjust the settings, it fast forwarded so… fast that all they saw was a blood smear.

The Level ? stood there covered in blood and laughing, "Hahaha! Oh, that _was _fun! Lord Millenium was right, so much more energy to be gained than from measly humans!" Pause.

"So, now or later?" Fidelio asked, at the confused looks he said, "do you want to start know or later?"

Link cleared his throat, speaking for the first time, "I suggest we wait for Kanda to wake up. We have no idea what we're dealing with; we should be cautious and wait until everyone is at full fighting strength," it sounded reasonable so was agreed that they would wait for Kanda to wake up before doing anything about the Akuma and Allen assured everyone that his eye hadn't even twitched since they got there, where ever the Akuma was it was nowhere near them. In the mean while the Exorcists would help out with cleanup.

Suddenly the phone rang, Boss grabbed swiftly after mysteriously popping up on the other side of the room, "Hello K.I.R.C.H.E. residence… ah, a ghost you say? Sir, are there any streetlights and a big power-plant nearby? Ah, I thought so! You see sometimes the strong electric currents can influence the atmosphere around them and cause a phenomena that look like ghosts. The detailed explanation is too scientific but I can assure that you didn't really see a ghost… oh, you're welcome! Have a good day Sir!"

"Wow, that was really efficient," Lenalee said and Lavi nodded; grinning vigorously, "yeah, if only Komui worked that hard!" Boss waved off the compliments like one used to receiving them.

'_Oh, if only they knew_,' Allen thought pityingly.

Then the phone rang again.

"hello K.I.R.C.H.E. residence… ah, a UFO you say? Ma'am are there any streetlights and a big power-plant nearby? I thought so! You see the strong electric—"

"Wha…?" Lenalee and Lavi just got the illusions dashed to itty bitty pieces.

Miss Beate took pity on them and explained how they were trying to keep the public at large from panicking and to do that required a lot of lying on their parts. It was very disillusioning.

PandaFlower: I'm sorry I couldn't resist putting that part in. And just so you know I am not a Kanda basher, Yullen is my life! Right now I just want him to be there without being _there_-there, you know what I mean?

HirokoHana: I know that you crossed the line.

PandaFlower: HOLY RICK ASTLEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

HirokoHana: It is ten exactly. Now what did I tell you about calling me Hiro-chan?

PandaFlower: Um, uh, something about… popsicles I think?

HirokoHana: Prepare to meet pain deaf person!

PandaFlower: I don't think so, RELEASE THE RHINOS!

HirokoHana: Spork army use hammer and anvil tactics!

PandaFlower: _**CHAAAAAARRRGGGEEE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

PandaFlower: Guess what peoples? I is learning Russian! Mah Poopah procured a Rosetta Stone! Now onto tha storeh!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! And even if I did I would still write fanfictions so there.

Chapter 7

The basement was _awful_. Whatever that Akuma did it was messy, Allen and Sirius couldn't even get near it the smell was so strong. Boss had cleared away much of the debris but the bloodstains would require a bit of elbow grease. And a swimming pool of bleach to boot.

"So how are new successors chosen?" Lavi asked, he and Boss were bagging up bit bodies while Lenalee and Link tackled the bloodstains on the cleaner side with some raggedy mops. Stupid K.I.R.C.H.E. wouldn't even give them proper tools the bastards.

Boss gingerly picked up a thigh bone and repressed the urge to gag, "that is an excellent question. I'm sure the answer is just as good unfortunately it's one I don't possess," the bone still had a fragment of cloth stuck to it by the sticky scarlet fluid, Boss sighed, "well, at least I know they weren't in pain."

"The Successors? So K.I.R.C.H.E. doesn't tell you anything?" Lavi asked tying of another bag; "isn't that kind of bull? I mean you protect them shouldn't you know how to replace them?" he looked at Boss askance trying to gauge his reaction.

Boss sighed again, "It's not for us to know. Successors are specially chosen based on a dictionary's worth of things; we're not Vampires so it doesn't concern us. If you want answers try asking Fidelio or better yet your white-haired friend," he stood up stretching his aching back and winced as it popped.

"But isn't Walker a werewolf? Why would he be privy to such knowledge? I've gotten the impression that Vampires don't like what they consider inferior," Link asked, he and Lenalee had steadily worked their way closer and had caught the tail end of the conversation.

Boss pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Walker was with K.I.R.C.H.E. for a long time before he left. Long enough to have known Fidelio when he was still human about, oh thirty-five years ago."

"That's impossible, Allen's fifteen," Lenalee said, Boss looked startled, "you mean you don't know?" he asked incredulously.

"Know what?" Lavi asked suspiciously, Boss sighed for the third time; it was like a theme for him, "Geez, I severely underestimated your knowledge. Explanations are so troublesome…" he muttered, "Anyway, werewolves have a weird way of aging," Boss said, "think reverse dog years applied to the average human lifespan. But they don't have to look their age if they don't want to, however many years they've accumulated is the limit of their age. For instance; Sirius is almost three meaning he's twenty but he looks seventeen. Allen is around six I think, finding his old records were tedious work I can tell you," Boss rambled on about how hard he work until Lenalee interrupted him.

"Are you telling us Allen is _forty-two_?" Lenalee's eyes widened in shock, "Didn't I just say that? Yes, they're a very long lived species," Boss said, a little annoyed, stuffing bits of stinking flesh into another bag.

They took the hint and got back to work pondering over the new information, it certainly explained how Allen was so mature for his age; he was almost as old as Leverier for God sakes! Maybe even Cross… although no one was really sure about that debt-racking drunkard. May his hopefully dead soul rot.

Upstairs

Miss Beate was incredibly uncomfortable. The tension in the room was so thick you could break a knife on it. Not cut it, break it.

Allen and Fidelio were locked in a glaring match, Allen's gaze hurt and angry, Fidelio's calm and cold. The dark-haired swordsman had woken up not too long ago and Sirius had volunteered to guide him to a bed where he could recover. She witnessed what caused this problem but she was certainly witnessing the after effects!

Sirius padded up softly next to her, "Let's not dig into what wasn't meant to be seen" he said gently guiding her from the room, "But Sirius— Sirius smiled at her gently, "there are some old wounds that lie between them and I don't think they were ever given a chance to heal. It would be rude of us to ask for thing we weren't supposed to know."

Miss Beate fell silent behind her concernedly until they rounded a corner and the door disappeared from sight, "How's the swordsman doing?" she asked.

"Oh, he's okay," Sirius said, "he's doing better than I thought he would but he's only dizzy and his head pains him just a little bit. He will be back on his feet by tomorrow, you'll see," she smiled, happy that no one was severely hurt by the Alraune.

In the room

Allen couldn't believe it. All these years of waiting for an answer and this is what he got?

_What happened to you Fidelio? What happened between us?_

Did his feelings mean nothing at all? Had he been a plaything the whole time? Fidelio was the only living person left who had seen Allen when he was truly young and gullible, it wouldn't have been too hard to convince the naïve werewolf.

_I realized how truly inferior and unworthy you are of me._

Was that it? Had Fidelio only liked before because werewolves were superior to humans? Now that Fidelio was a Vampire did he see Allen as lesser and therefore unimportant?

_You… you pompous j-jerk! I-I can't believe how shallow you are… no, what I can't believe is how I never saw it._

Allen felt used. A hollow feeling that made him want to find a secluded dark corner and just curl up and cry. Crap, his eyes were already stinging. No way was he going to break down in front this bastard!

Allen quickly left the room to do just that. He couldn't stand the sight of that uncaring bloodsucker anymore. Once the door slammed shut Fidelio sagged. He chuckled bitterly as he sank into a chair, unable to support his own wait.

"I'm sorry Allen. I don't mean that. I'm the one unworthy of you," Fidelio buried his face in his hands, "I just can't tell you why."

PandaFlower: _**Angst alert!**_ Phew, finally bringing the pairing into play.

HirokoHana: And finally telling us what the deal was with Fidelio and thirty-five. Could you be any less subtle with your hints?

PandaFlower: Don't be so mean Hiroko, you can't do anything less than obvious!

HirokoHana: Yep, as obvious the needle in your eye.

PandaFlower: What needle?

HirokoHana: *holds up two foot long needle* This one.

PandaFlower: *runs away in fear*

HirokoHana: *holds up two foot long needle* Review?


	8. Chapter 8

PandaFlower: Hello faithful readers! Once again I am updating, and so soon too! Really I have no excuse not to it only takes me about two hours to write some crap and shove it on the internet...

HirokoHana: Don't tell them that they'll start getting demanding!

PandaFlower: Says you. I have no life either so if you start getting impatient let me know, 'kay?

HirokoHana: ...you're an idiot.

PandaFlower: Whatever. Tis disclaimed. Because of the boost in reviews we'll start this off in Fidelio's POV,

Chapter 8

He didn't know how long he'd sat in that empty office gazing listlessly at door. mouthing over and over, 'I'm sorry, forgive me.' He desperately wished to tell Allen how much he missed him, how much he loved him, how much he wished to worship his body once more, to hold him and nuzzle into his neck unsheathing fangs and—

-"_If you won't stay away from that filthy animal then we'll take matters into our own hands!" _

No, he couldn't because they wouldn't let him. He pushed them too far and now he was paying the consequences. They could have just pretended to leave each other and maintain their relationship in secret but no, they had to act like defiant fools. They thought that it was time to teach those hidebound arrogant morons a lesson and look where it got them. Ah, hindsight was ever perfect.

What was worse was knowing that it was all his fault, he brought it on himself. Allen had been young and impossibly optimistic but he followed whatever Fidelio said because Fidelio was older and wise in the ways of the world. Why hadn't he been wise then? What was wise about a young vampire fighting the unanimous decision of twelve powerful vampires? Nothing that's what! His own predecessor had refused to teach him anything unless he gave up Allen.

He heard voices and quickly straightened himself out, fixing a cool expression on his face as he hadn't been cursing himself for stupidity. Lenalee popped her head into the room, "Fidelio were all ready to head out now, come outside please," Fidelio gave her a curt nod and she left with whoever was with her.

His hand froze on the doorknob when he heard Lenalee speak again, "Oh, Allen you eyes are all red, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. I felt guilty for leaving you guys all the work but when I tried to go downstairs the smell made my eyes water, that's all," Allen said, laughing at his silliness.

'_I...Made him cry?'_

The person with Lenalee gave an exasperated sigh, "Walker, you really need to figure out that even you have limitations. At least you didn't retch where people walked, that I would have made you pick yourself," Link said.

"Hey! My stomach isn't that delicate!" Allen exclaimed indignantly, "and for your information the smell of vomit can make throw up again," the sound of their footsteps faded away. Fidelio wanted to cry. Allen's stomach might not have been delicate but his heart certainly was and Fidelio had just wounded it deeply.

He took a few more seconds to gather his composure before he left to join the others outside. He shot a furtive glance at Allen but the werewolf refused to acknowledge him. He deserved it.

"So the first order of business naturally will be to collect information," Lavi said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Fidelio was surprised to see Kanda already up and about looking for all the world as he hadn't been deathly ill a few hours earlier.

"Right," Sirius said, "I'm afraid we can't help you go after the Akuma. Our techniques are useless against anything higher than a level one," Boss and Miss Beate nodded in agreement.

Lenalee smiled in understanding, "It's okay, This is what we do."

"I'll try to get in touch with our superiors and let them know they can start looking for potential candidates," Boss said, "Sirius take the little Miss and go hire a contractor, that basements got to be rebuilt," Sirius nodded, checked his guns and then grabbed Miss Beate's wrist and jogged off. Boss disappeared into the building.

"He's going to need my help with this the Twelve have switched locations and-"Wait Fiddle-chan!" Lavi interrupted, "What?" Fidelio snapped, oh he did not like that name at all.

"You wouldn't happen to have cameras outside do you? Be sorta helpful if we knew what direction to take," Lavi shrugged, pulling at his collar, "Allen can't detect a single thing and that's kinda suspicious in such a large city. There might be something hiding all the Akuma you know?"

"I'm afraid not, they couldn't afford it," Fidelio disappeared into the building behind Boss. the Exorcists, being extremely miffed decided that since the Akuma's level was unknown even though it would take more time, it would probably be safer if they searched as a group, much to Kanda's annoyance.

Hours later it soon became apparent that if the Akuma _was_ in hiding then-no matter how much they didn't like it- they might have to wait for the Akuma to emerge on it's own.

"I don't fucking believe this!" Kanda roared incidentally scaring passersby, "How could it have just vanished? There is no way it has this much self control NOT to kill people, and how did we miss such a powerful Akuma anyway?" Lenalee sighed as Kanda trailed of into vulgar curses. His yelling had effectively driven off any civilians within a hundred feet of their area.

Feeling frustrated with their lack of progress and since night had fallen anyway the weary Exorcists trudged back to K.I.R.C.H.E. Headquarters.

"_You went to that mutt for assistance? I thought we made our feelings clear concerning that filthy dog," _Fidelio grimaced against the phones mouthpiece, "We need his help. He and his friends are experts at what they do AND he is one of the strongest might I add," Hah, argue with that you pompous moron.

"_You do know what we'll do to him if try to get close to him again don't you?_"Fidelio bristled in anger, "Don't you dare hurt him! I'll-"_Ah, ah, ah, you're stepping dangerously close to the line Fidelio,_" the blonde vampire snapped his jaw shut with a click.

"_Why can't you understand? This is for your own good Fidelio, vampires do not mix with lesser creatures unless absolutely necessary and they certainly don't bring them to bed,_" Fidelio flushed in anger and embarrassment, "_We'll be sending our Chosen as soon as we're able, the situation will be under control by then, will it not?_"

"Yes," Fidelio spat, "_Very good,_" the call ended. Fidelio stood stock still with the phone pressed against his ear, listening to the beeping before it slipped from his limp hand. He sank bonelessly into a chair trying to repress the urge to scream at the unfairness of it all. Not only would it not change anything but he'd be heard and there'd be inquiries...

Unconsciously Fidelio's hand crept up to press against his chest, he drew in a shaky breath, dampening his inner-turmoil before he left the room to inform Boss of the situation.

PandaFlower: I think I found a vent for all the nonexistent angst in my life.

Hirokohana: Pfft! If you want to see angst heck out the corners of my mind. It scared even me.

PandaFlower: I bet it scared the corners of your mind to.

HirokoHana: What was that?

PandaFlower: Well, think about. There the corner was all peaceful and quiet and then suddenly _you_ show up and disturb the hell out of it!

HirokoHana: * stabs a spork in Pandy's thigh * Silence!

PandaFlower: * with a hand shaking from blood-loss Panda writes one desperate word * Review?

HirokoHana: If you want her to live that is.


	9. Chapter 9

PandaFlower: I haven't done this since the first chapter but I would like to thank all my beautiful reviewers out there.

HirokoHana: Don't listen to her, she's only desperate 'cause she only got one review.

PandaFlower: Wha—No! I really do appreciate my readers! * sobs *

HirokoHana: * lashes out with a stick * Quit crying! It makes me want to set something on fire… like your bookmark collection.

PandaFlower: MY BABIES!

Disclaimer: If you accuse us of ownership one more time, Hiroko will set you on fire.

Chapter 9

Despite how small the building looked it actually contained quite a few living quarters. More than enough to suit the Exorcists needs. After all it's not like they could squeeze into Sirius and Boss's mietskaserne.* Miss Beate apparently did not live with them and had a home of her own to return too. Fidelio just left.

The Exorcist each had their own luxurious room, complete with four-poster beds with thick quilted blankets, a large window seat, lush wall hangings and connected bathrooms. Lavi had seen fit to trespass in Kanda's room.

"I don't like this, they've left us here by ourselves," Kanda folded his arms and glared out the window.

"Aw, is Yu lonely without company? Hold still so Lavi can give you a hug," Lavi made to throw his arms around Kanda but the irate samurai kneed him in the stomach.

"Will you stop being an idiot for five minutes? I just think it's suspicious that they left us here by ourselves," Kanda huffed, "This _is_ their headquarters isn't? Why would they leave us where all their secrets are stored?"

"Simple, you store them somewhere else. The Twelve guard their secrets avariciously, the only information these guys get is over the phone, mission specs are burned after completion, no questions asked because no answers are allowed," Allen stated as he and Lenalee entered the room, he plopped down on the floor and settled himself comfortably Indian style.

Lavi regarded Allen thoughtfully, "Where's your stalker?"

Allen grinned, "He's sleeping. Link likes to tell himself he's a light sleeper, the only reason I humor him is so I can sneak out for some privacy," Lenalee pushed Lavi to the side and sat next to him, "Allen you're going to get in trouble," she informed him, she couldn't hide her worry and fear from his werewolf sight.

"Why would they do that?" Kanda shifted around in the window seat so that he had everyone within his sight, he looked confused to Allen, "Why would they withhold information like that?"

Allen shrugged, "Who knows? Centuries of oppressing other species has left them with the notion that their 'superior,'" his face twisted up to show just how he felt about that, "I always thought Fidelio would be the exception but I guess they got to him somehow," he said too softly to be heard.

"But that still doesn't make any sense," Kanda's eyes narrowed, now he was confused _and_ annoyed, "Central treats Exorcists like shit but at least they tells us what going on," again Allen only shrugged, "Maybe they think you would have revolted?" he offered. Kanda snorted.

"It's impossible to resist Central, Allen," Lenalee said sadly, "If you try to run they track you down, if you disagree with them out loud they threaten you, if you refuse to do what they tell you they hurt you until they do," her violet eyes seem to mist over with experience as she spoke.

Lenalee's ominous words sank like a body in quicksand, slowly and inexorably. The silence lengthened to the point of awkwardness before Lavi coughed uncomfortably, "Ahem, anyway we're getting of topic. The point is the information tree here sucks dirt," he shifted around to lie on his stomach, elbows dangling of the edge of the bed, "According to the vamp the Chosen should be arriving within the next few weeks."

"So soon?" Lenalee asked, "Didn't Boss say there was an entire dictionaries worth of things they look for?" Lavi rubbed his chin in contemplation, "He did, but I guess emergency replacement takes priority over personality. Allen what do you think?"

"Huh?" he said fingering his collar absentmindedly; the black heavy leather was chafing a bit on his collarbone.

"He wants to know how Successors are Chosen, idiot Bean-sprout," Kanda rolled his eyes in annoyance but he looked strangely amused, somehow that really irked Allen.

"It's Allen you gender-bent sword-complex! And how should I know?" Kanda scowled darkly, about two seconds from pulling Mugen, "What was that? I thought I heard someone speak but it was so _minuscule_ I couldn't hear it," Allen growled at him, lips drawing back over sharp canines.

Why did Kanda still look secretly amused?

"Minuscule? _Minuscule_?" Allen's eyes widened in disbelief, "Goodness BaKanda, you must have done your homework!" he clapped slowly, "That must have been ever so painful for you, BaKanda has a tiny brain after all,"

Ha, take that.

"And how would you know? You don't come any higher than my knee, don't make assumptions about things you can't see Bean-sprout," Kanda tsked as if to a small child, "you know what they say when you assume things,"

"But Kanda I already knew you were an ass," Allen replied with feigned innocence.

Lenalee and Lavi watched this looking rather dejected. They weren't going to learn _anything_ now, curse their argumentative tendencies!

"I guess this is good night?" Lavi said uncertainly, he glanced at Lenalee who nodded, "We better leave now before we get caught in the crossfire," she winced at a particularly vulgar insult that came flying out of Kanda's mouth. They were going to get physical soon judging by the quality of nastiness they spewed, no way was she sticking around.

Lavi was in total agreement. Granted they were his best friends but sometimes he wondered how he put up with their idiotic pigheadedness. I mean come on; they had to agree about _something_ for god's sake!

The first blows started flying as the two exasperated Exorcists snuck out with sighs of relief. It would have been redundantly useless if they had tried to break them up, Allen and Kanda just went into their own little world when they got truly riled up. Hopefully they'll remember to sleep tonight.

HirokoHana: Is it just me or is this crappier than usual? And what is a _mietskaserne_? Some new disease?

PandaFlower: It means cheap tenement house and no to both your questions.

HirokoHana: Why would they live in cheap tenement houses, couldn't they pick a room at their base?

PandaFlower: No, those are for the vampires but they're coming one at a time and the Successors will probably head straight to the basement anyway so it doesn't matter.

HirokoHana: I still think it's crappy.

PandaFlower: Well I think you need to update. In fact I have some handy chains right here you can do it now.

HirokoHana: * gnaws through the chains and sock * You'll never take me alive!

PandaFlower: Wolfguin! Catch her! * wolfguin chases after Hiroko * Review and I might be able to make Hiroko do her job.


	10. Chapter 10

PandaFlower: Okay, I'm sort of stuck but I'll do my best. Also I would like to apologize, not only did Hiroko put her story on hiatus but she started another story. Don't worry this one will not end like the late Fourth Exorcists!

Disclaimer: Hiroko has taken up cannibalism. Say anything about ownership and I will marinade you.

Chapter 10

The next few days seem to pass in blur. They fixed the basement; they destroyed any Akuma that popped up-which seem to consist of newly made level ones strangely enough-and spent the rest of the time training. Happily, Allen and Sirius were able to sit down and catch up on the latest in werewolf gossip. Unhappily, it was all bad news.

"I haven't been able to get in touch with any of my informants, it's so frustrating," Sirius leaned forward in his chair to rest his chin on interlaced fingers, "The problem is if there is a problem the wild wolfs are going to sense it first, being a city dog I can't stretch out my senses like they can lest I choke myself on the odor."

Allen cursed, shifting in his chair and crossing his arms, "Ugh and I was hoping you could tell me what the Hunters had to say, I've been stuck in a human body for a couple decades, I'm out of touch," he reached out to table in between them and picked up his tea, "Will you quit worrying? It's starting to affect your scent," Allen wrinkled his nose. Worry had a scent similar to something decomposing, most unpleasant.

"How am supposed to stop worrying?" Sirius leaned back in his chair, "I'm not so housebroken that I rely just on what the Twelve tell us, I need the Hunters information too and now their missing!" Allen noted that Sirius seemed to be especially fidgety when he worried.

Allen narrowed his eyes in thought; he had an idea on how to remedy their information shortage but… He met Sirius feral gaze and grinned, looks like he wasn't the only one, "So Sirius, shall we Hunt?"

There was no other feeling like running in wolf form, the sensation of dirt under your flexing paws, the exhilarating rush of wind through your fur… simply nothing like it.

Once Allen and Sirius had sneaked away from everybody and reached the edge of the nearest forest they simply melted away behind the branches. It felt so good to stretch out aching muscles in the easy lope they assumed. It had been so long since they could reach out with their senses and paint the world in color once more.

So many _sounds_, it was incredible to twitch your ears this way and that way and know where every single rustle came from.

And the smells were fantastic! So fresh and clean and… invigorating! Not the thick choking smell of smoke puffing endlessly from buildings nor the pungent stench of human sweat permeating the air and mixing with the smell of garbage. Instead the scent of pine and oak, the smell of fresh prey scurrying about, their red meaty tang so _tempting…_

Allen and Sirius paused, they put their noses to wind and sniffed deeply. Something was near that shouldn't be.

They proceeded with more caution now, hunkering low and tense. Off to the right, about twenty meters away, was a torn carcass. But not a fresh kill carcass, no wolf, no matter how wild, could not tear an animal to shreds this brutally. Bits and pieces of what smelled like rotting deer were scattered like so much debris around and unnatural clearing and the ground was soaked with blood as were the splintered trees that surrounded them.

Allen lowered his snout to a piece of leg and immediately recoiled, '_Shit, this was an Akuma at work_,' he said.

Sirius cocked his head inquisitively, '_I thought they only preyed on humans_?' he carefully circled around to the other end, '_though I suppose when one can't get the desired prey one settles for the next best thing_.'

'_We need to find the Hunters_,' Allen said, he motioned Sirius over, '_there's wolf scent over on that corner which means someone investigated, they probably disappeared around the time this poor animal was killed,_' Sirius twitched his ears as an affirmative.

'_Shouldn't the other meat eater have at least cleaned this up by now_?' Sirius asked, he was no ignoramus but Allen was older and more experienced in these matters and Sirius was a 'City Dog.'

'_Would you eat that_?' Allen asked, '_how do we call the Hunters in this area_?' the werewolf grapevine was nothing to scoff at, wolves lived almost everywhere and where the canines couldn't reach their human-shifting cousins could and they always stayed in contact no matter what. No matter how dangerous the situation got here at least one wolf would still roam the area.

'_Just howl,_' Sirius said, '_but let's not do it here,_'

They padded silently away, further into the wilderness before they found a natural clearing to summon any Hunter still left in the area. Sirius did the summoning since Allen wasn't known to this pack of Hunters; while it wasn't like they wouldn't come for Allen it's just if Sirius did the calling they might come on friendlier terms.

Sirius tossed his head back and let loose a resounding cry. It was loud and long and it echoed amongst the trees. In the distance a faint cry answered back. They took off running towards the sound, every thirty meters Sirius howled again and the answering cry got clearer and clearer as they made their way to each other.

Soon the Hunter appeared in their sight, he was a small wolf, built for running with which was probably the reason he stayed behind. He had a fluffy coat of russet fur and sharp gold eyes that glinted as they took in the strange white grey-eyed wolf and the sandy amber-eyed wolf.

'_My name is Stavanja, what can I help you with?_' the russet wolf said, Stavanja settled down on his haunches comfortably, tongue lolling out of his mouth from the earlier running.

'_My name is Sirius and this is Allen, what happened to the wolves in this area? Why did they move?_' Sirius asked.

Stavanja laid his ears back, '_Some monsters came to the forest not long ago, they scared off the prey and made a real mess of anything they did find,_' his lips peeled back in distaste, '_We moved around to escape from their rampage and we're not coming back until those things disappear,_'

Allen moved forward, '_Stavanja, I have information that might be of interest to you_,' quickly he explained about the hidden war, the Earl, Akuma and Innocence.

'_I see, I'll pass it on,_' with a swish of his bushy tail Stavanja disappeared amongst the foliage, Stavanja was a scout, passing on information was his specialty. Once information was known to one wolf it would eventually reach them all.

'_So…you think they're going to be mad at us for sneaking of without telling them anything?_' Sirius asked, Allen groaned, of course they were!

PandaFlower: So one of my beloved reviewers requested that I put in more werewolf scenes with Sirius and Allen.

HirokoHana: There is a bunny in the middle of the room, that I named Jibbers, who feeds on human flesh.

PandaFlower: …What?

HirokoHana: Jibbers.

PandaFlower: Why?

HirokoHana: Because, a bunny should always be named Jibbers. *Pokes flesh eating bunny with a stick*

PandaFlower: Stop! You'll make it mad!

HirokoHana: That's the point! *pokes Jibbers again. Jibbers hisses*

PandaFlower: Stop! *grabs poking stick*

HirokoHana: *RAGE* *stab Panda with a spork and shoves her toward Jibbers* *Jibbers hisses wildly* Review if you want her to have a decent hearse.


	11. Chapter 11

PandaFlower: I'm baaaack! And the Poll results are in! Thank you all for being so patient and voting. Now onto that chapter you waited so long for!

Disclaimer: I suck at writing suspense so obviously I own neither.

Chapter 11

As expected they were furious.

But they got over it, just a bit.

Unfortunately, Sirius and Allen were punished for making them worry with painting the basement. They're so-called 'friends' seemed to take almost malicious pleasure in handing them a very sharply scented paint.

Needless to say, Sirius and Allen spent the rest of the afternoon gagging and choking on virulent paint fumes and accidently getting high out of their minds since they forgot to leave the door open. Or did they're 'friends' lock it?

They had to be carried out.

Allen and Sirius were sleeping peacefully in a guestroom when _he_ arrived.

The first of the Chosen, the first of the Successors.

Chosen's POV

When they told him he was going to their Headquarters somehow he failed to picture this, the building was _old_ and _ugly_. Was this some sort of test? Surely the address was wrong, he checked, it wasn't. Well appearances could be deceiving, he told himself doubtfully; maybe it's a façade to deceive humans?

Cautiously he reached out and knocked.

Nothing bad happened, he sighed with relief.

He heard the sound of muffled footsteps and then the door turned, an Asian girl with short black hair and violet eyes popped her head out.

He cleared his throat nervously, talking to girls was so hard, "U-um, m-my name is Evan Eberhardt, is this K.I.R.C.H.E. H-headquarters?" Come to think of it she was really attractive, oh no, that's much worse! Talking to girls was one thing, talking to _pretty_ girls was quite another!

She smiled, oblivious to his agitation, "You must be one of the new Chosen, I'm Lenalee Lee, come in," even her name was beautiful! And she was smart!

The inside was almost as shabby as the outside, it was just painted better.

"You're the first to arrive so you get to pick out your room," she told him, Evan cocked his head, "I-I d-don't have to s-sleep right away?" he asked.

There she goes smiling again, at this rate he was going to melt out of sheer nervousness, "The…sleeping chamber suffered some severe damage recently. But don't worry, the last few repairs will done by tomorrow, for now you'll have to stay in a guestroom."

"That's good, I don't want to sleep just yet," Evan said and Lenalee smiled again, he blushed, she was so nice.

Lenalee led him into what looked like an office, a dark-haired man with sunglasses of all things sat at the desk with a phone glued to his ear, another Asian-this time a boy- with long hair tied up in ponytail was leaning against the far wall next to the window and another boy with red hair and an eye as green as his own lounged in a chair in front of the desk.

"Hey guys," Lenalee said, "this is Evan Eberhardt, he's one of the new chosen," she turned back to him, "Evan these guys are Kanda, Lavi and Mr. Boss, you can just call him Boss if you want,"

Being stared at is not fun, being visually appraised was even worse, Evan felt himself shrink under the measuring gazes directed at him, nervously he raked his fingers through his curly ginger hair, wincing a bit when he snagged tangles. Finally the redhead broke the sudden stifling silence, "Wow, you're almost as short as Allen,"

Evan flushed, "Hey, I'm not short, I'm still growing!"

The Asian man snorted, "That's what all shorties say Chibi, if it hasn't worked for the Beansprout then it sure as hell won't work for you,"

Evan gaped, speechless, "B-but—!"

The dark-haired man behind the desk finally put the phone down, "You two quit teasing my future employer, Lenalee please help him settle in; these two have a job to do."

"Sure," she said, "Come on Evan, I bet you're tired from travel. I'll show you to your room, there's one you might want to avoid; it's got sleeping werewolves in it,"

Oh, that's nice to know, werewolves-wait, what? Werewolves, as in change-into-savage-beasts-and-tear-you-limb-from-limb-werewolves were sleeping in a guest bedroom?

"T-there are W-w-werewolves here?" Evan asked, "a-aren't they s-s-scary?"

Lenalee blinked at him in what looked like shock; and then confusion and then more shock and now she was laughing, why was she laughing? In fact Lenalee looked like she was having trouble breathing, and standing for that matter. She was clinging to the wall for support, fancying himself at least polite; Evan offered her his arm even if he was annoyed.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry," she gasped and almost went into another fit of giggles; "Allen and Sirius have got to be the farthest thing from scary! They're really very nice," she added, "You'll probably meet them later, they're sleeping off too much paint fume inhalation,"

Well, that didn't sound too bad.

"Are you sure? My predecessor always told me they could be really savage when they wanted to be," Evan asked doubtfully; then again his Predecessor avoided anything that wasn't vampire like it would kill him.

Lenalee frowned him, now Evan really wanted to melt, "You could be really savage when you want to be too; does that make you any less of a thinking, civilized being?"

Evan shook his head, "Of course not! I-I just don't know a-anything except what m-my P-Predecessor told me, that's all!" curse his stuttering tongue, now he was going to look like a total idiot.

Or not. Lenalee was smiling at him again.

She stopped in a hallway full of doors, four of which had slips of paper taped to them, "Anything with paper on them has already been claimed, that one right there has Sirius and Allen in it so don't make a loud noise."

Evan had never been particularly picky and the decidedly lavish bedrooms covered all his basic needs. Lenalee left him to unpack his things in privacy.

It wasn't much, just a small suitcase. A few spare outfits, toothbrush and comb, what more did he need? After all he was going to go to sleep tomorrow, sleep until awakened as a vampire, ready to take up the responsibilities his rank demanded.

If only his Predecessor would stop shooting him those disappointed looks, he really didn't get the whole 'vampires are superior' mentality. Wasn't there more respect to be gained from humility than arrogance? Ruling by fear and force seemed kind of tedious and lonely really.

Evan sighed, Lenalee was right; he was sort of tired from travel. Maybe he should take a cue from those werewolves and take a nap. Philosophical thoughts were exhausting as it is, he'd think about the future when he got there.

PandaFlower: So what do you think about Evan? You all wanted another vampire so badly so I'd thought I'd make him a nice guy but fear not! Arrogant jerks are soon to come!

HirokoHana: *groans*

PandaFlower: I don't know what your problem is, if you didn't want to be up then you should have stayed in bed.

HirokoHana *is unresponsive*

PandaFlower: Please tell me how you think with a review.


	12. Chapter 12

**PandaFlower: Yes, yes I know. You hate me for not updating…Well too bad! French lessons are hard! And everyone is hogging the computer! *Cough!***

**HirokoHana: No their not, you're just lazy. *Cough!* My throat!**

**PandaFlower: Quit complaining, *Cough!* I'm sick too you know.**

**HirokoHana: Really? *Cough!* Here I was thinking that you always looked horrible and had a scratchy voice.**

**PandaFlower: …Et Tu Brutus. *Cough!***

**Disclaimer: A pox on you and your kin for thinking I own anything. (P.S. September 19 is international talk like a pirate day. If you celebrate it then review.)**

**Chapter 12**

Allen groaned blearily and hauled himself out of bed. When did he even get into bed? Oh who cares, as long as he wasn't near paint for the rest of life than it didn't really matter, he lost quite a few brain cells to those disgusting fumes. He glanced to the side and yelped when he noticed that Sirius was lying next to him equally zonked out. Just unconscious.

He rolled out of bed and almost collapsed on his butt when his knees buckled and blood rushed to his head. He ran his fingers through his hair sleepily as he stumbled out the door and wobbled his way down the hall.

Suddenly he stopped in front of a newly marked door. '_Evan Eberhardt?_' he mouthed, cautiously he sniffed and wrinkled his nose, '_He smells just like Fidelio did before he went Sleep._'

Sleeping Chosen all smelled alike, a cross between a newborn and something freshly dead. The scent of something standing in a threshold, neither to one side nor the other if that makes any sense, the scent of a door opening and closing, letting in puffs of air that bring scents just vague enough to make one curious. Only a human would give into that curiosity.

Allen dismissed the matter in way that only the half-awake can truly manage. It was too early to think about vampires anyhow, the sun was barely up and Allen wanted some breakfast before he thought of anything that required more gray matter than pouring cereal.

He rummaged through the fridge looking for some milk when he heard a sleepy yawn punctuate the silence of sleepers. He paid it no mind since he found an unopened jug just a few days shy of its expiration date. But it was in the back so it must still be good, right?

The milk jug thumped down on the table next to the cereal, Allen went back to the cupboards in search of a bowl preferably the size cauldron. His sharps ear picked up the sound of shuffling footsteps like someone was attempting to drag their feet towards their destination despite the fact that a bed was so tantalizingly close.

Allen flopped down into his chair with his rather large bowl just as the person came into view; he blinked blankly at the strange male. He appeared to be his height with ginger bedraggled curls falling into slightly glazed cloudy green eyes set into a decidedly elfin face. The stared at each other for a moment before the stranger opened his mouth.

"I wouldn't drink that milk if I were you, it smells spoiled," Evan pointed out, inside however he has shaking frantically. He was hoping that by waking up early he could eat and retreat without running into the werewolves and now he was stuck in small kitchen with the oldest one. Life hated him.

Allen tilted his head and sniffed the jug, he pulled away grimacing, how could he have missed it the milk wasn't just spoiled it was rancid! He sighed tiredly and wobbled over to the sink to dump the contents. Unfortunately the milk had the consistency of cottage cheese and plopped into the sink without going down the drain; Allen tossed the milk jug into the trash and hurriedly pinched his nose, backing up towards Evan.

"Shouldn't we…clean that up?" Evan asked, trying to shy away from the werewolf without being rude, the werewolf shook his head hurriedly, white hair bouncing. "Uh uh," the werewolf gasped for breath and gagged, "I'm not going anywhere near that."

Even Evan was getting uncomfortable with how bad it smelled in the kitchen, he gasped when the werewolf grabbed his elbow and pulled him towards the front door. "Hey, where are you taking me?" Lenalee told him that werewolves were nice but she was human, not next in line for a millennia old tradition of vampirism.

"I'm hungry and so are you," Allen said, "I'm not going back there so I'm going out to eat," the white-haired wolf smiled at him, silver eyes half lidded from the grin that stretched across his face, "don't be so nervous. It's my treat. My name's Allen by the way, Allen Walker."

Huh, maybe he was nice. "M-my name's E-Evan Eberhardt," curse his stutter, now Allen will laugh at him.

"Don't be so nervous, the smells almost as bad as that milk," Allen grinned easily, dispersing any awkwardness. Evan gave a small, shy smile of his own, "It did smell pretty bad, didn't it," Allen nudged him down a street called Strudel and strode in the direction of a merry little café.

"You have no idea," Allen shook his head ruefully, "I feel sorry for whoever feels brave enough to clean that up. I would do it myself but ever since I was given back my collar my senses went into overdrive." Allen's hand crept up to finger the cross shaped tag on is heavy leather collar.

"Oh, so you were a…" Evan bit his tongue hurriedly. He imagined that being enslaved to a sorcerer was a painful experience and not one that Allen would want to talk about much less rudely pointed out.

"Yes, I worked for a sorcerer. It's okay, I agreed to it, you don't have to tiptoe around everything you want to say," Allen lead him through the doors into a very cheery and decidedly pastel café and asked the hostess for a booth for two.

"Yeah, but-um!" Evan was feeling really awkward now and the worse he felt the more he stumbled over his words. Allen must think he was an idiot, a complete and total idiot, "W-well, the impression I got from my mentor was that werewolves were free-spirited beings and even consented bondage must chafe distressingly." Not really, his mentor tried to give him the impression that werewolves were manipulative dogs. Not that he would tell anyone that.

Allen looked amused, "Clearly you have never consented to being tied down," Evan blushed furiously, what could he possibly mean by that!

A waitress arrived to give them menus and take them to an empty table, Evan hid his face behind his menu, scanning the items but not really seeing them still blushing bright red.

The waitress was back soon and Evan ordered lemonade and a pastry. Allen ordered lemonade and the whole menu. They were done at the same time.

"Is that normal for a werewolf?" Evan couldn't help but ask.

Allen shook his head, "You know, for a Chosen you're pretty unprejudiced," he observed, Evan flushed lightly. "W-well, I always had a hunch that my mentor never quite told me the whole truth."

When Allen arched a snowy eyebrow Evan hurried to explain, "Y-you see, the one thing m-my mentor always s-said that I really took to heart was to never just learn from my mistakes but also the mistakes made by others. So much about his life could have improved if just put aside the belief that the world turns because vampires said so. He wouldn't be so lonely and bitter if he just saw that his entire attitude is a mistake."

Allen nodded, looking thoughtful. This encouraged Evan, "My mentor doesn't like me. Every Vampire has a reserve Successor but we're the ones that meet the bare minimum of their precious quota. We're like the less favorite child; they don't care what we do or what happens to us so long as we continue to meet the bare minimum and don't die. I did a lot of learning on my own; I wasn't fed all that nonsense like poor Magali. My mentor says I'm too soft and stupid and that Magali should have lived and whatnot." Evan trailed off when he noticed that Allen hadn't been listening.

Allen was rigid in his seat, pale and tense until his tendons stood out in sharp relief. He gasped brokenly and a hand flew up to his eye, a mechanic hiss sounded from behind his gloved fingers. "Evan, go back to K.I.R.C.H.E. tell them it is an emergency. Black Order business, you understand?" Allen could barely get the words out; if he opened his mouth any wider he was going to throw up. Evan nodded and darted out of the café.

Allen felt relieved that Evan would be out of danger but he had a more pressing situation to deal with. Allen tumbled out the booth clutching his eye with both hands, it had never hurt this bad before. Never had it felt like it was trying to pop out of his head. He wanted to just cut it out and be done with the wretched pain.

Vaguely he was aware that people were trying to help him but he pushed them aside, running for the door.

He had to get away, get far, far away from people.

The pain in his eye drove him to his knees, blood was gushing freely down his neck and arms.

Standing before him was a glowing sickly white being, resplendent in bloody rags and archaic writings. An eerie grin stretched across his bald inhuman face, "I've found you Mr. Exorcist!"

Allen activated his Innocence and nearly broke his arm blocking the Akuma's attack; he jumped backwards cradling the numb limb.

The Akuma giggled at him and lunged, Allen attempted to twirl over the Akuma but it spun in midair and kicked him squarely in the stomach. Allen fell again coughing up blood. What was really reassuring was that if he had been a regular human his innards would have been squished.

Allen struck out with Edge End and the Akuma dodged it easily and punched him, he tried Crown Edge and grazed the Akuma's side. The impact of Crown Edge punched a huge gash in the Akuma's side like it would a Level 1.

The Akuma shrieked angrily, "What have you done to me! I'm a Level 5; you're just a puny human! A weak, puny, stupid—!" it shrieked when a sword slashed across it's back. Kanda landed when a swish of black hair and fabric.

"As much as I would agree with you about the Bean-sprout, die," Kanda said, assuming a defensive stance, "Oi! Bean-sprout! You look like shit!"

Allen spat out blood distastefully and growled, "Took you long enough BaKanda!"

A hammer landed where the Akuma would be standing if it hadn't moved out of the way quickly, Lavi waved energetically from above with Lenalee holding him. Lavi swung his hammer and clipped the Akuma's shoulder, he swung again and the hammer hit the ground. Lenalee released Lavi so he was supported by his hammer and dive-bombed with a merciless series of heel kicks.

Kanda came up from behind and carved a nice neat X in the back of the Akuma's legs. From midair Lavi pulled his hammer out of the ground and smashed it into the ground where the Akuma was before he fell too far, he missed but he extended his handle until he was up high again and repeated the procedure. Making himself less vulnerable then he would on the ground.

When Lenalee darted upwards Allen charged the Akuma and sank his claws into its stomach, it screamed and backhanded him so hard he flew away. He whimpered when he pulled himself to his feet, '_And that was my shoulder tendon._' He pulled his left shoulder tendon; of all things to damage it had to be the arm he fought with.

He activated his Sword of Exorcism and drew up next to Kanda where was trying to keep up with a furious onslaught of blows, Allen could see the stoic Exorcist tiring. With Allen's help they pushed it back so Lavi could herd it into an ambush from Lenalee.

"Kanda, did you notice?" Allen asked, Kanda nodded tersely, "Yeah, it's stronger and faster than a Level 4 but its body armor is weak. Mugen cuts through it like butter but it dodges just n time for the wounds not to be fatal."

"A defective model maybe?" Allen mused.

Kanda shook his head, "No. it's more like it's unstable. It's gotten to the point where it's so powerful it's literally ripping itself apart. Did you notice how basic its attacks are?"

Allen nodded.

"Che, they're getting stupider." Kanda stabbed it through the back while Lenalee decapitated it with one swift blow to the neck. Lavi lowered himself back to earth and smashed it.

"Well, at least we know what we're dealing with," Lavi said, Kanda scoffed and sheathed his sword, "Stupid things are deteriorating. I thought I'd get a real challenge." Allen could see the truth in his eyes though, while Kanda enjoyed a challenge the carnage around him left him tired.

"Hey guys, Allen doesn't look to good," Lenalee said softly, calling attention to Allen's bruised, bloody figure. It wasn't that big of a deal, or so Allen thought, weren't they all covered in blood and bruises? Of course he was going to look slightly worse; his friends took a good seven minutes to show up.

Allen failed to notice that he was swaying in place, "What're you talkin' 'bout Lenalee?" he asked, slurring his words just a bit to be noticeable, "m'fine jus' a little sore s'all…" Lenalee cried out when Allen toppled forward.

**PandaFlower: And the plot moves forward!**

**HirokoHana: Finally, I thought you would write fillers forever.**

**PandaFlower: Do you want to die from exsanguination? **

**HirokoHana: Do you want to die from strangulation?**

**PandaFlower: …*Cough!***

**HirokoHana: …*Cough!***

**PandaFlower: Ugh, my throat.**

**HirokoHana: Too sick to be murderous today.**

**PandaFlower: Review me hearties and happy International Talk like a Pirate Day. *Cough!***


	13. Chapter 13

**PandaFlower: Sorry I'm late I got grounded from the computer! And so did Hiroko!**

**HirokoHana: I'm going to strangle you for telling them that.**

**PandaFlower: Wow, Hiro-chan that was spectacularly unimaginative of you.**

**HirokoHana: I'll resurrect you and do something horrible to you later…then I'll hang it in the Haunted House.**

**PandaFlower: Pray to Widdershins Pumpernickel that we never own DGM.**

Chapter 13

_Of course, _I _get stuck carrying the Bean-sprout_, Kanda grunted and hoisted the limp body higher. He, being the strongest and least injured got the job of carrying the reckless Sprout. What a _lovely_ day this was turning into. First they make him clean up that absolutely rotted mess of white sludge in the sink which somehow mutated from milk, _then _he had to battle a worthless, unstable excuse of an Akuma and now he had to carry a bloody body whom they had been assured wouldn't get so injured anymore. Kanda really needed to just find a quiet dark corner and meditate for all his worth.

Evan held the door for him when he entered Allen's room and helped him lay the bloody Sprout on his bed. The other Exorcists hovered like worried bees.

Sirius rushed into the room with a first aid kit and several rolls of bandages and ordered them out of the room, "Unless you have any sort of medical background on werewolves, kindly leave so that you don't get in the way of those that do."

"Um, I-I do," Evan timidly volunteered, Sirius nodded absentmindedly, "Good, then help me undress him." Evan flushed but made brisk work of Allen ruined shirt. Evan noted that on the surface Allen was mostly bruised. His brows knitted in concentration as he poked at the discoloration on Allen's side; werewolves were surprisingly susceptible to massive internal bruising. Their unique body makeup assured that a large amount of force would be absorbed in a ridiculously wider area than was hit so that the damage taken would be considerably less but that meant they were prone to some serious internal bruising. Although, Evan mused as he dabbed ointment on Allen's side, a few large bruises were a much kinder price to pay than broken bones.

"Hm, he's torn this ligament," Sirius announced, Allen winced when Sirius gently flexed his shoulder, "hand me that sling would you?"

Evan carefully wiped away the rivulets of blood still glistening on his face and neck and collarbone, like a waterfall of crimson. "That should do it," Sirius said, "I think we should just give him something for the pain, he'll sleep without help."

Sirius tilted back Allen's head and opened his mouth so Evan could pour the medicine down his throat. Allen made a face in his sleep but otherwise didn't stir. "That should it," Sirius repeated, he pulled the blankets over Allen and they left.

Neuer Eward Opera House.

Fidelio made a sound of aggravation, he'd gone through every scrap of knowledge he'd ever learned and still he couldn't find it! There had to be a way to reverse this curse, there had to be!

His hands found their way to his chest where the curse had been branded. After he'd revived from his Sleep K.I.R.C.H.E. held him prisoner for several months until he found a way to escape but during that time they put in measures to ensure that Allen and he remained apart. He could still remember the feel of their putrid magic as it burrowed beneath his skin.

Belatedly he realized that he'd been grinding his teeth at the memory. With a sigh he sank in the knowledge that the depth of information he'd been denied was deeper than he realized, so much kept from him just because of _their_ outdated attitude.

Fidelio reflected on the fact that the reserve Chosen should have started arriving by now, suddenly he perked up, the reserve Chosen would still be human until revived but they also knew everything about Vampire magic than he would. Yes, if he could just get one of the weaker ones alone and pick them dry…yes, yes that would work. It was time to go visit K.I.R.C.H.E. again.

With a hint of a smile lurking around his lips he called for Aquaria to let him out.

"SIRIUS, WE'VE GOT A JOB TO DO!" listening to Boss's booming voice was not a good pastime for his ears, Sirius had realized this long ago and it became painfully apparent for the umpteenth time.

"Quiet! You'll wake up Allen," Sirius heard Lenalee smack Boss on something solid and hollow. Probably his head.

"I'm sorry but we have a major ghoul infestation on our hands," Boss whined, "We have to do it or we won't get paid and if we don't get paid than we can't pay our bills and then we'll get kicked out of our apartment and starve!"

"Hey, I'm your benefactor aren't I? You could stay at my place," Miss Beate chimed in. Sirius reluctantly handed the bottle of sleep medicine (that was probably the only reason Allen was snoring through all the shouting,) to Evan and made his way to the foyer where Boss was trying not to look affected by Lenalee glaring at him for insensitivity to injured people. Sirius was intensely glad that Lenalee had no reason to glare at him; nice girls were scary when you pissed them off, especially when they were eying which spot would hurt most when kicked like Lenalee was doing.

"Hey can I come with?" Lavi asked, "I wanna see a ghoul!"

"Sure, we'd love for you to come," Boss smiled, "Sirius always wastes our money by using too many bullets anyway." Sirius glared at him, "You do realize that I'm the one holding the keys to the apartment, right?"

"Kidding!" Boss chuckled and went to start the car, a bit nervously though. He'd take the keys back but he kept losing them and Sirius could pick locks, either way he'd still get kicked out for the night. He needed his beauty sleep damn it! How else would he stave off wrinkles brought on by debt?

"Lenalee would you help watch over Allen for me?" Sirius asked as he slipped into a coat, "Just give him some medicine every now and than, Evan has it, he knows the right amount to give to werewolves." Lenalee nodded and held the door for Miss Beate and Lavi, "You can count on me Sirius!"

**PandaFlower: Well, it's a bit short but better than nothing yes? Fufufu, Evan better watch his tail or Fidelio will torture him for information, fufufu!**

**HirokoHana: Ooh…pretty colors.**

**PandaFlower: Don't mind her; she's doped up on painkillers. Somehow she injured her jaw.**

**HirokoHana: Yay for vicodin! It's House recommended! Wheee!**

**PandaFlower: Hiroko stop chomping on my precious panda petals!**


	14. Chapter 14

**PandaFlower: I'm afraid this chapter might not be up to par, I've just experienced my first flame and it was even more painful than I thought it would be. Please be patient with my discouragement, I will perk up soon.**

**HirokoHana: *pats back* **

**Disclaimer: I'd come up with something witty and inventive but I don't really feel like it, consider this disclaimed.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

(I would say that I'm giving you a treat doing a Lavi POV but I apparently switch POV's so much it might as well be random.)

Lavi had to admit that ghouls were incredibly creepy. They were this rotted vaguely humanoid things that came out of the ground and latched onto your legs with their gooey, disease ridden, bony claws. Poor Miss Beate, it was like the nasty things had some sort of vendetta against her or something, they always seemed to pop out the most around her.

It was kind of fun to take them out with a hammer though, there was something childishly invigorating about bashing already floored opponents. Lavi did have to admit that being beaten up prior was not recommended.

On the way back to Headquarters Boss brought up a matter that had been bothering Lavi from quite some time, "So," he started, "have you learned how Successors are Chosen?" Lavi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "No."

Boss glanced at him out the corner of his eye, "Did you ask Allen at all?" he turned back to the road long enough to make a turn before shooting Lavi with another glance.

"Well, I tried but circumstances intervened if you know what I mean," Lavi fiddled with his bandanna, "I've been meaning to ask Evan but I haven't had the opportunity."

"Cheer up Bookman Jr.!" Boss clapped his hand on Lavi's shoulder, "Fate is kind to those who are patient!"

"Really? Because I've been waiting three months for my paycheck, I've yet to see a single dime," Sirius deadpanned from the backseat. "Quiet you, I haven't exactly been given mine either!" Boss whined irritably, "like I said, patience is rewarded by fate."

Lavi chuckled, "Well, I heard fate was a bitch but maybe I can charm her to my favor," Boss cheered, "That's the spirit!" That spirit was abruptly diminished when Boss almost drove into a ditch and Miss Beate told him in no uncertain terms that he was to keep his eyes on the road at all times or so help him god.

* * *

Evan had no idea what hit him…really. One minute he was taking with Lenalee and the next the world was lurching sickeningly and he hazily aware of loud voices above his head. He groaned lowly, alerting whoever it was to his raising consciousness.

"Evan are you okay? Speak to me!" Lenalee said worriedly, helping the poor boy sit up. That was a bad idea since it caused the poor Chosen to dry retch for several seconds when the headache and nausea hit him full force. Lenalee rubbed soothing circles onto his back, she was very glad she thought to stick the medicine in her pocket.

"Wha…?" Evan mumbled groggily, fingers tentatively ghosting over his ginger curls and recoiling suddenly when they touched a goose egg .

"Fidelio," Lenalee spat, turning to glare at the unrepentant Vampire, "saw fit to knock you out and drag you to an Opera house. We're in the basement." She added.

"Why would you do that?" Evan asked, he curled into a ball and stuck his head in between his knees, he found that method helpful when dealing with an upset stomach. What would Fidelio possibly want with him? He wasn't even in an influential position yet!

Fidelio looked determined, sure he didn't exactly appreciate an Exorcist tagging along but she was a close friend of Allen's, she might be useful. Wordlessly his fingers went to work on his decidedly frilly shirt. Maybe Allen was right and he really was foppish…nah.

Lenalee couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips at the sight of the black, burnt skin and inflamed, unhealthy flesh that stretched across Fidelio's chest. A runic design that dizzied the mind if one looked at it for too long, lots of spirals and mind tricking twists. "This," Fidelio said very quietly, "is a curse."

* * *

Kanda shifted on the roof he'd chosen to meditate, some sort of foreboding nagged at his senses and he didn't like it, not one bit. He looked up at the sky and sighed, looks like he wasn't going to get any peace out here. He settled onto his back and gazed idly at the clouds, he'd always liked the sky, not that he'd tell a soul but he found watching the sky worked wonders when the inner quiet of meditation eluded him.

His eyes traced over the gray clouds on the horizon and he che'd, another storm of a different sort was soon to be upon them and he didn't like it one bit either.

His gaze turned to the katana resting innocently beside him, his brows furrowed. Something definitely bothered him about that Level 5, why was it so weak? Surely the Earl wouldn't have been so stupid as to send out an inferior product? Or create a design that would weaken over time? It simply made no sense.

Kanda closed his eyes and let himself relaxed when the first drops his face. All this thought and confusion was giving him a headache…

* * *

A pale hand tugged angrily at the doorbell for the fourth time, why wasn't there anyone to welcome her and usher inside with promises of warmth and refreshments? Oh her Predecessor was going to be hearing about this for sure.

She drew in a deep breath and puffed herself up importantly when the door opened at last a white-haired werewolf poked his head out. Absently she noted he seemed rather tired and haggard but what about her needs, Vampires came first always, she was tired and hungry and her feet hurt and it was going to rain soon! Her precious hair would be ruined and her makeup! She spent a whole hour making it perfect!

"I'm sorry Miss…? Who are you?" Allen asked when the, rather rude in his opinion, girl brushed past him into foyer.

The girl looked at him like he just insulted her! She sniffed disdainfully, "I should have expected you inferior being to be uninformed but understaffed?" she snorted imperiously, "Where are the servants to take my coat and get me tea?" she demanded. In her opinion inferior species were as multiple as bugs, they certainly crawled around like them.

She was most affronted when the young man merely fixed her with a level stare, "You'll have to get your coat yourself; your arms aren't broken. And we 're out of tea." Allen shut the door as the first raindrops hit the pavement, "Plus, it's generally polite to introduce yourself when you enter another's home. My name is Allen Walker and you are?"

The girl glared at him, Allen could care less, he was in pain and she was being exceptionally rude and he simply didn't have the patience to deal with any bullshit today.

"I am Amelia Rosencrantz, you should already know that Mutt," she spat, angrily pulling at her dark brown curls, "I do not appreciate the way you are addressing me and I think I will report you to your superiors for your disrespect and—

"Excuse you but I don't even work for K.I.R.C.H.E. in the first place!" Allen snarled, "There is absolutely nothing they or you can do to me," that's it, Allen was going straight to bed, sleeping pills be damned, "Now if you please, I don't have time to deal with a spoiled _princess!_"

* * *

**PandaFlower: I told you there'd be jerks.**

**HirokoHana: She wasn't mean enough. You need mean lessons.**

**PandaFlower: What, from you? Puh-lease~!**

**HirokoHana: Of course not! I'm cruel and sadistic and unusual, never mean.**

**Pandaflower: From who then?**

**HirokoHana: *Cackles* Oh spork army~!**

**PandaFlower: Noo! Not again!**


	15. Chapter 15

**PandaFlower: Hey People, here's your Christmas present. You wanna know what mine was? Every single one of my stories deleted from the computer! For those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of Riddles on Lies; you'll be happy to know it was almost done, you'll be unhappy to know it was among the deleted.**

**Disclaimer: I'm too frustrated to think of a witty and somewhat snappy line, fill it in by yourselves.**

**Chapter 15**

Sometimes, Amelia wished she wasn't such a delicate flower. The thought never lasted long but still, sometimes she felt like cursing things out and yet didn't know how. Like a certain werewolf. Ugh, he was so…so…so! She didn't even have a word for him, he was so rude and lazy and mean to her and...and what did he mean K.I.R.C.H.E. couldn't do anything to him! He was a werewolf, a supernatural creature; K.I.R.C.H.E. had authority over all supernatural creatures. Amelia angrily brushed her dark curls out of her face and smiled -one didn't want wrinkles after all- well he'd get his! Like she said, she was a delicate flower, she wasn't meant for hauling luggage up filthy stairs. Wait. What was this? Some of the reserved rooms were already taken? Just who had arrived before her? Her delicate nose wrinkled in distaste when she spied a slip of paper proclaiming Evan Eberhardt. So the spineless recluse had already arrived eh? And the next one was…Allen Walker? How dare that disgusting werewolf sleep in a room reserved for Vampires, her Predecessor was going to hear about this. She checked the other claimed rooms and found she didn't recognize any of the names. Not Vampires, not werewolves but humans? Were they perhaps from influential families? She didn't bother keeping track on who's who in the human world, why bother, by the time she awakens it will have been hundreds of years later and it would only serve to confuse her.

Ugh, she'd take care of it later; right now she was too tired. Where's a chambermaid when you need one? She liked it when someone else brushed her hair; it reminded her of when her sister used to do it. Before she became too important to bother with her inferior twin. Well look where Lucinda ended up, torn to pieces in a _basement_ of all things.

Amelia grinned when she saw the room, rather small but lavish and fitting all the same. The bed alone was a sight for sore eyes, and sore feet she thought tiredly. She glanced down at her suitcases and sighed through her nose, might as well unpack

"Will you help me?" Fidelio asked-no begged on his knees, blues wide and beseeching for mercy. Lenalee and Evan exchanged glances, oh boy, how do they resist the face?

"Evan, is there a curse like this among the Twelve's repertoire?" Lenalee asked, Evan ran his fingers through his hair and winced when they connected with the bump on his head. "Um, let me think, this isn't so much a curse as a compulsion really, which are two totally different things by the way. That being said I recognize many of those sigils so, yes. Lucky for you compulsions are easier to break than curses." Evan added to the Vampire on the floor who practically floated in his elation.

"It's possible to remove curses?" Lenalee asked. Could a Vampire have the key to the salvation Kanda was looking for?

"Yeah, but it's complicated," Evan said, "Curses are complex things, sometimes tangible, sometimes not. Their main ingredient is strong emotions, from both the caster and the recipient. The caster's intent and intense negative emotions create the curse and the recipient fuels it with their anger and grief. If the caster is dead then to break a curse on the recipient would be to cut the curse off from the emotions feeding it and let it wither and eventually die. The hardest curses to break are those that were cast with positive emotions because any emotion that fuels it will cause it to react and sometimes even evolve. The same way a negative and negative create a negative, a positive and negative create a negative, and a positive and a positive create a positive. Like algebra!" Poor Evan shrank under the blank stares directed his way that clearly said not everyone loved math like he did.

"Um, right…we should get back to the house. Injured werewolf; scattered fighting force, plans to make and all. Can't exactly do all of that in the basement of the Neuer Eward Opera house," Lenalee said, "Are you staying here Fidelio?"

"No, I will go with you," he sighed and stood up, "I'll just ask Aquaria to let us out."

"Hey! Where is everybody!" Lavi shouted in the dining room. The house was as silent as a tomb; hopefully there weren't really any dead bodies, right?

"SHUT THE HELL UP! People are trying to sleep!" Ouch, Allen was cranky when he was stiff and sore. Sure, being run through was all in stride but a few bruises? Break out the aspirin 'cause the bystanders were going to need it.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP BEANSPROUT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING TOO!" Kanda was back! Yay!

"I'M A DELICATE FLOWER AND I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP YOU UNCOUTH BARBARIANS!" Wait, who was that?

**PandaFlower: Yes, Amelia has a sob story. I'm sorry! I couldn't have her be disliked forever!**

**HirokoHana: This is a shout out to all our reviewers in an effort to show our appreciation and curtail more reviews.**

**PandaFlower: Hiro-pooch! Don't be so blunt, we love our reviewers!**

**5 6 7 8! Here's who we appreciate! Miha-miha-miharu who reviewed the most, HikariNoTenshi-San, Kakita101, Firehedgehog, dancing white butterfly, Morfanerina, The Puppeteer Master, -Pon, dgm-mega fan, SyaoranOfDarkness, DarkHeartsLove, eternal fire123, and a special shout out to Crimsonpheonix271 who was our very first reviewer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**PandaFlower: Profuse apologies for the sheer lateness of this chapter. I had some stuff going on and I simply couldn't dredge up the mood to write. **

**HirokoHana: HAPPY VALENTINE DAY~!**

**PandaFlower: *whimpers*…Where's the Tylenol?**

**Out of nowhere a super special adorable mini-boss of a baby sister pops up and glomps HirokoHana.**

**Moyashi-chan: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY~! *pulls heartstrings out of chest with a rusty pair of pliers at the sheer amount of cuteness***

**PandaFlower: NO THE CUTENESS DEFEATS ALL!**

**Disclaimer: We own…*drum roll*…NOTHING!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

To say that Lenalee did not get along with Amelia was a severe understatement. To say that they had unresolved artistic differences would be slightly less of an under exaggeration. To say that Lenalee, kind hearted patient Lenalee utterly despised that stuck up, snobby, overdone, rude little wi—! ahem, Amelia, was just the tip of the iceberg. How dare that narrow minded hag refer to her as "good enough for a chambermaid"! She couldn't even see past her own nose! And Lenalee most certainly did not have lank and greasy hair; she showered twice a day thank you very much.

Anyway, onto stuff that actually matters…somewhat, Amelia had informed them that three more Chosen were due to arrive within a few days. A one Pollardoff-no last name that she knew of, another named Waise Stanton, and woman named, Ileana Gracewing; as beautiful as the name implied. (Lavi asked.)

Fidelio had moved into one of the rooms but Allen was still refusing to speak to him outside of necessity and was coldly formal when he did. Knowing the truth as they did, Evan and Lenalee were a bit sad to see their friend so distraught and emotionally pained but Fidelio made them swear not to tell, no need to make the poor werewolf feel worse. That left the rest of the house in confusion although they had the tact not to ask. With the exception of Kanda and Amelia; Kanda because he didn't care, it was none of his business anyway and the stupid Beansprout could fix his own problems. Amelia just considered it beneath herself to care about a lesser creature.

The exorcists spent most of their time on patrols, they couldn't take the risk that the Akuma were hiding from Allen's eye and they couldn't take the risk in assuming there were no Akuma because the Earl knew about the Successors being gathered and the Chosen, being so full of magic yet dormant energy as they were, are apparently some sort of power boost to Akuma. The Black Order was taking no chances on this mission.

And with Boss and Sirius and Miss Beate out all day exorcising actual ghosts that left poor Evan to deal with Amelia and heart sick Fidelio.

* * *

"Aaaarrrggghhhh!"

Evan cringed over his newspaper, hoping against hope that by bringing it closer to his face he'll look to busy to be bothered. It was a sad little pipe dream, Amelia didn't care how busy you were, you will listen to her.

"Eberhardt! What is with this kitchen! It's absolutely disgusting, and this fridge! It's empty, why is it empty?" Evan peeked out behind the paper, mildly surprised that her wrath had focused on something a little more practical then the smallness of the bathrooms.

"You know K.I.R.C.H.E. isn't exactly known for its funding and generous salaries, they can barely afford this place, what makes you think they have the mullah to spend on a lavish kitchen?" Evan asked dryly, Amelia glared at him and settled her hands on her hips. The Danger Position.

"What in heaven's name are you talking about? Why wouldn't they get handsome salaries, they're the ones risking their lives? My chamber only does cleaning and _she_ gets paid enough to live in a high end middle class apartment and go to Fiji on her vacations," Amelia rolled her eyes, probably think of Evan as an idiot.

"That's just it Amelia, K.I.R.C.H.E. doesn't care that they're risking their skin. They know too many secrets and don't have the skills necessary to find other jobs. They're totally dependent on K.I.R.C.H.E. for income and K.I.R.C.H.E. is rubbing that in their faces by giving them just enough money to afford they really bare necessities." He ducked back behind the newspaper, desperately trying to convey that the conversation was over.

Amelia just didn't get the hint, "Why would they do that? My Predecessor told me that the best employee was a happy employee, it's how you get the most productivity out of them."

"Clearly, the rest of the council doesn't agree," Evan said absentmindedly as he scanned a column on a local murderer, brow furrowed.

"Then the rest of the council are idiots!" Amelia snapped, Evan looked up surprise at the absolute vehemence in her tone, "Fine then, if this place doesn't have food fitting for one such as I then I'll just have to go shopping! Come on Evan!"

"No wait! Leave me out of this! Amelia!"

* * *

Later when the Exorcists and K.I.R.C.H.E. employees came home they found Evan sprawled face down on the couch and shaking whilst Fidelio tried desperately to sooth him. Amelia was found happily puttering about in the kitchen with a smug look whenever she walked past the full to bursting fridge.

* * *

**PandaFlower: I tried but I couldn't make Amelia a totally awful person.**

**HirokoHana: …Sensitive Sally!**

**PandaFlower: I am not! Normal Person!**

**HirokoHana: You take that back!**

**Moyashi-chan: Ssh! They're getting to the good part. *noms popcorn***

**PandaFlower: Wolfguin!**

**HirokoHana: Pengwolf!**


	17. Chapter 17

**PandaFlower: Hello what loyal fans I have left! Tis I! Finally updating! Other than that, no comment. No excuses, no apologies, no nothing but updates.**

**Chapter 17**

As soon as Allen saw the fridge he almost dissolved into tears, he'd been sleeping all day; he was _so hungry_ and the food smelled _so good_. Amelia was having none of that. She whacked him with a wooden spoon.

"I don't think so Mister Mannerless! You can wait to eat just like everybody else," with a sniff and a bounce of her curls Amelia proceeded to bar the kitchen door while Allen stared mournfully at the door. Lenalee patted his shoulder sympathetically and handed him a loaf of bread she managed to filch although she too cast a few wistful glances at the kitchen when the mouthwatering aromas drifted out now and then.

"Enough with the puppy eyes Sprout! Get your tail over here so we can discuss strategy! You too Lena-lady!" Lavi shouted from the living room doorway, jade eye glinting with amusement when Allen snarled at him that he was not a Beansprout and his name was Allen, he would very much appreciate it if Lavi would use it thank you very much. "Whatev's Puppy-Sprout, but you might wanna hurry it up a bit. Yuu's chompin' at the bit back here and I think Link's glare is starting to make my back smoke."

After Allen and Kanda got their totally random and unrelated violent urges out of their systems and they all settled down did the adult of the group begin the conversation. "Okay so this is how it's going to go; Lavi you lay out the situation. Kanda, you suggest possible strategies and Link and I'll try and find holes in them," Lenalee nodded her decisively.

Allen raised his hand, "Do I get a place in this conversation?"

"Hell no," Kanda snorted.

"What! Why not?"

"Because our experience in fighting and training in strategy far exceeds yours," Kanda stated frankly, "So shut up and listen."

Lavi wrapped an arm around his fuming friend and smiled encouragingly, "I know you want to help Al but Lenalee and Kanda are master strategists. This is a tricky situation and we don't anymore casualties if we can help it. Hell, I'm only part of this conversation because of my ability to remember details." Allen nodded glumly ad Lavi withdrew.

"Okay then! So the situ goes like this; We are four Exorcists," Lavi put on an uncharacteristic serious face, "our mission is to help K.I.R.C.H.E. re-establish their line of vampires. Our assets are one dilapidated old building, One sorcerer, one werewolf, one vampire and a young heiress willing to fund us. Our opposition is the Earl, for whatever reason, and possibly more Level Fives. The catch? Not all the potential vampires are here and the enemy knows where we are, therefore the enemy knows where are charges are."

Kanda folded his arms and frowned, brow creased in concentration, "I say we move our base. A good fighter is never where his enemy thinks he is, or worse, wants him to be. This place has already been compromised once, the longer we stay here the more vulnerable we are."

"I'll ask Boss to put a word in to his superiors," Link said, scribbling into his notepad, "I asked before why he hadn't moved, he said that there are vital magical wards in place that need the full Council's permission to use." He paused, "That and he didn't know where else to go."

"Would the Black Order be willing to offer them sanctuary?" Lenalee asked, tapping her lower lip in thought. Link sighed, "I'll put a word in to my superiors."

"Okay, so what do we do until they say yea or nay?" Allen asked, glancing between them.

Kanda looked to Lenalee, "Ideas?"

Lenalee nodded, looking determined, "Yes. We prepare for a siege. We make other bases in secret all over, we build up supplies, and we set up decoys. They are the stake and we are the snake. When they try to hit us we will be fluid and we will be quick and never appear to be where we are. We'll coil around the point of impact again and again until they have no choice other than to bring in so many Akuma that there's nowhere for the snake left to dodge and that's when the snake will spring."

Despite the epicness of the speech there was a rather awkward silence, the kind that came before popping someone's bubble.

"Um," Lavi sweat-dropped, "I think you lost us Lady Vague."

Lenalee scowled, "Do you remember that spell Mr. Boss and Sirius were using to take down that Level One?"

They nodded bemusedly, "It exorcised the spirit and left it a dead husk, then it exploded," Allen added.

Lenalee grinned, "They said that it didn't work on the other Levels because they were strong enough to break out of the spell. Like the Finder's shield. However if the Akuma were to stay within the confines of the spell then it would work just fine. I've asked Mr. Boss if there was any way to enlarge the spell and he's promised to research it. Our only job would to keep the Akuma from leaving."

Kanda smirked vindictively, "Oh, I like that. They'll never see it coming."

Link appraised Lenalee with no little awe, "She's very good," he muttered to Lavi while Allen heaped praises upon her. Lavi grinned, "No shit. The only people left in the Order willing to play strategy games with her a Kanda, Komui and Old Man Panda. I watched her go head-to-head with General Yeager over Chinese checkers when she was twelve once. It took a whole week without any sleep and she ended up losing but she made him work for it that's for damn sure."

**PandaFlower: Yep, I made Lenalee awesome. I can't tell how **_**sick**_** and **_**tired **_**I am of writers portraying Lenalee as nothing more than a supped up Mary Sue fangirl. So I'm protesting. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, there's not much going on in it but it was important.**


End file.
